<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шипение в твоей голове by HiroshiSensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218895">Шипение в твоей голове</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei'>HiroshiSensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angels, Asphyxiation, Cunnilingus, Demons, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Magical Realism, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rimming, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Кроули были темные волосы, хорошие лицевые мускулы, он носил туфли из змеиной кожи. По-видимому, он мог проделывать совершенно удивительные вещи языком, во всяком случае, когда забывался, он шипел.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета - daanko </p><p>есть здесь - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8327325</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>У Кроули были темные волосы, хорошие лицевые мускулы, он носил туфли из змеиной кожи. <br/>По-видимому, он мог проделывать совершенно удивительные вещи языком, во всяком случае, когда забывался, он шипел.</i>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Каждый раз, когда Азирафаэль видел слово «язык», его слегка подбрасывало на месте. Дело было в чем: ангел сиюсекундно вспоминал язык одного знакомого демона, который имел некие особенности, способные довести его до мелкой дрожи. Азирафаэль не был падок на дев или мужчин, но что-то ему подсказывало, что в ситуации с Кроули его либо обманули, либо совратили, либо… </p><p>Да ладно, зачем себя обманывать — Азирафаэль сам и был виноват, что поддался.</p><p>Произошло это, кажется, в семнадцатом веке. Они с Кроули тогда пересеклись случайно, потом так же неизвестно как выпили, и Азирафаэль столько раз ссылался на действие алкоголя. Кроули начал рассказывать что-то, что его невероятно разочаровало совсем недавно, и шипел. Шипел Кроули громко, вытягивая острый кончик языка. По правде говоря, демон частенько начинал шипеть, когда выходил из себя, и Азирафаэль наблюдал это сотни раз, однако в этот раз он засмотрелся, как юркий язык быстро появляется и исчезает — и так по-новой.</p><p>Возможно, тогда Азирафаэль действительно перебрал. Потом вот он залипал на это действие, будучи кристально трезвым. Кроули ругался, а Азирафаэль пытался держать себя в руках, в чем нещадно проигрывал. Кроули словно и не замечал его — скорее всего, не замечал, ведь ангел по природе не может быть столь порочным.</p><p>Азирафаэлю так хотелось узнать, на что ещё способен этот шустрый язык.</p><p>В своих самых темных — чернее некуда — фантазиях Азирафаэль видел всякое. Список смертных грехов нервно курил, закатывал глаза и шипел, как Кроули, потому что позор, Азирафаэль, позорище. Но, с другой стороны, такие мысли и строили тот самый порог, за который ангел никогда и ни за что бы не переступил. Фантазии одно, а вот воплотить их ему не позволяли ни принципы, ни ангельская суть.</p><p> А вообще, если честно, ему было как-то стрёмненько.</p><p>Язык у Кроули длинный, влажный, скользкий и такой нежный. Кончик раздвоенный, и разум туманился, стоило подумать, как далеко Кроули мог бы зайти в его использовании. </p><p>Что, если язык влажно пройдется по ушной раковине, скользнет кончиком чуть глубже, а потом острые зубы демона потянут за ухо. Азирафаэль, пожалуй, не выдержал бы и закричал. </p><p>А что, если язык с нажимом проведет по сжатым губам, вынудит открыть рот, а после начнет нежно насиловать оный, язык заставит задыхаться, хрипеть, пьяно шататься на трясущихся ногах. </p><p>Азирафаэль задыхался, думая, что этот язык мог ещё кое-что. И что-то ещё. И ещё. За рыжие вихры было бы удобно держаться, когда шустрый язык окажется в месте поинтимнее. Азирафаэлю понадобится весь существующий на планете воздух. Он сдерет горло, когда влажный язык широко проведет в самых чувствительных его местах.</p><p>А потом Кроули поднимет голову и посмотрит своим похотливым, жадным взглядом, прочитает все-все без слов. Поистине удивительные вещи мог сотворить этот коварный демон. А Азирафаэль даже не пытался бы сопротивляться.</p><p>Азирафаэлю было стыдно. Кроули — его друг, а он осквернял его светлый образ. Однако насколько светел образ демона? Для Азирафаэля немного ангелов имели столь чистые намерения. От осознания всего этого, становилось ещё стыднее. Ему казалось, что он грязный, что оскверняет этим и Кроули. </p><p>Но как же хотелось, чтобы Кроули посмотрел на него, отбросив очки, зажал покрепче и начал сумасшедше целовать.</p><p> </p><p>— Ангел, ты чего такой бледный? — спросил его Кроули. Видимо, заметил и отсутствующий взгляд. Интересно, что ещё он мог заметить?</p><p>— Да обычный, по-моему, — решил Азирафаэль и легонько улыбнулся. Вышло криво и неправдоподобно, но Кроули с расспросами обычно не лез. Обычно.</p><p>— Уверен? Если что-то не так, говори. Помогу.</p><p>О, как бы он мог помочь! Азирафаэль был уверен, что опыта у Кроули — до черта. Зато у самого Азирафаэля опыта почти не было, да и боялся он. С Кроули всегда спокойно было, но он по-настоящему боялся. Кроули нельзя было назвать невинным, как и самого Азирафаэля. И в данном случае ангел его чего-то боялся.</p><p>Кроули изящно закинул ногу на ногу, попытался всмотреться в испуганное лицо Азирафаэля. Он сузил змеиные глаза, и ангелу стало по-настоящему некомфортно. Казалось, Кроули сейчас все его мысли прочитает, а какие там были мысли! Азирафаэль сперва себя за такое корил, потом смирился и сейчас, зная, что мысли его прочитать нельзя, все равно переживал.</p><p>— Не будешь, значит, делитьссся? — спросил Кроули. Опять зашипел…</p><p>— Да, собственно, нечем.</p><p>Кроули тихо хмыкнул, кивая, а после опустил взгляд, улыбаясь.</p><p>— Хорошшшо. Подождем.</p><p>Чего именно ждать, Азирафаэль так и не понял, но был рад, что от него пока отстали.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Влажная дорожка, начавшись неожиданно в солнечном сплетении, продолжила свой путь выше, дразня чувствительное место меж ребер. Ровно до впадины между ключиц было невыносимо тяжело дышать, а после — попросту невозможно. Тяжелей всего было ощущать ещё и чужое давление, от которого в пальцах вспыхивали мелкие искорки, под коленями образовалась щекотка, распространяясь выше.</p><p>В районе копчика ломало, обжигая.</p><p>Конечно, это не было концом. Оставалось лишь откинуть голову назад, вцепиться одной рукой в смятую простыню, вжаться затылком в подушку, пока вдоль шеи дразнила все та же щекотка. Она становилась сильнее, будто яростнее. Словно чувства протестовали, злились на хозяина.</p><p>Ощущений было одновременно так много, что никакое райское блаженство, описанное в книгах, никакая Нирвана рядом не стояли.</p><p>Во рту было сухо, пока влажная дорожка становилась длиннее. Путь ее петлял. Лёгкий укус на нежных ключицах спровоцировал новое ощущение, а после дорожка скользнула обратно, по пути так же зубами цепляя многострадальный сосок. Вытянули, дразня языком, поиграли, нежно смяли.</p><p>Максимально возбуждённой казалась зона ниже пояса, ниже пупка и блядской дорожки, которой у ангела словно и вовсе не было. Даже на бледной коже светлые волосы были едва заметны, но теперь «блядская дорожка» была именно что блядская: горячий язык прошёлся по ней, бесстыдно опускаясь все ниже и ниже, однако недостаточно низко.</p><p>Ноги сами разъезжались, будто для них это — нормально. Азирафаэль чуть выгнулся, закусил губу, стесняясь так громко стонать. Как будто это бы помогло. Вот Кроули ничего не стеснялся: он нависал и, как обещал, продолжал мучительно вылизывать. В фантазиях Азирафаэля Кроули был скромнее. В фантазиях сам Азирафаэль был скромнее. Но ничто не мешало демону возбуждать его ещё сильнее. Он всего-навсего скользил языком и губами по коже, не спускался достаточно низко, чтобы Азирафаэль легко сдался.</p><p>— Если станет невыносимо, скажешь, — решил тогда Кроули. — Это будет означать, что я выиграл.</p><p>— Ты не сможешь довести меня лишь языком, не касаясь плоти! — заявил Азирафаэль. Он знал, что Кроули как раз может, но гордость не позволяла признать это. Почему-то хотелось немного поломаться.</p><p>Он же не такой — он ангел. Он ангел, который с ума сходил от мыслей, что этот язык коснется его груди или живота. Ангел, в чьих мечтах они оба предавались любви везде, где можно и нельзя. Усложнять условия прямо сейчас для него — своего рода установка границ, за которые пройти он пока не мог. Смелости не хватало.</p><p>А Кроули хватало всего. Как будто он давно знал, ощущал, читал мысли, и его силами даже самые смелые фантазии ангела становились детскими сказками. Кроули умело ласкал там, где надо, целовал так, как Азирафаэлю было особенно хорошо. Кроули и пальцем его не коснулся, опираясь на обе руки. Он шумно дышал, вылизывая ухо Азирафаэля, прикусывая хрящ, а после как будто специально нечаянно чуть подался вниз, едва-едва касаясь голым животом живота Азирафаэля, на секунду задевая пахом пах. Кроули вздернулся так же стремительно, как и опустился, поднялся на локтях, заглянул в чуть покрасневшие глаза.</p><p>Сразу видно — змей змеем.</p><p>Кроули ни разу не поцеловал его в губы. Он заласкал весь правый бок ангела, искусал сосок, но ни разу не коснулся губами губ. Азирафаэль так часто облизывался.</p><p>Безумно хотелось закинуть ноги за узкую талию, прижать к себе, потереться, обнять обеими руками крепко-крепко. Так хотелось запустить пальцы в непослушные волосы демона, вынудить повернуться лицом к лицу, посмотреть в наглые змеиные глаза и наконец-то поймать губами его губы. Но Азирафаэль почему-то думал, что после такого ему в лицо рассмеются. Нет, он понимал, что они сто процентов потрахаются — как минимум, но неприятное ощущение сдавливало грудь, чем немного отвлекало. Поэтому он сдерживал трясущиеся руки, гнул пальцы, мелко подрагивая каждый раз, когда Кроули касался его ощутимее, когда кусал почти больно, забывшись.</p><p>Казалось, Кроули и сам дрожит, но Азирафаэль решил, что ему просто тяжело в неудобном положении.</p><p>Кроули совсем тихонько укусил его в основание шеи, когда Азирафаэль почувствовал лёгкое мимолётное касание твердого члена Кроули к его бедру. Кроули был горячий и твердый, дышал тяжело. Азирафаэль был готов открыть наконец рот и сдаться, разомкнул искусанные губы, когда Кроули одним движением закинул сперва одну ногу ангела себе за спину, потом вторую. Он основательно и крепко схватил Азирафаэля за задницу, подтянул ближе, плотно прижимаясь бедрами.</p><p>— Зззаебал, — прохрипел демон.</p><p>Кроули торопливо согнул Азирафаэля едва не пополам, а после упёрся недовольным взглядом. Ангел лишь тихо рассмеялся, нежно обхватил его лицо руками, пока те слушались, и позволил наконец себе вольность: поцеловал. Кроули почти сразу превратил целомудренное касание губами в настоящий жадный поцелуй, широко провел по бокам и погладил под ребрами, потерся членом, вызывая судорожный стон. Обнял нормально, не думая отпускать.</p><p>Азирафаэль сдался.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули уехал на пару дней куда-то в сторону Уэльса. По делишкам. Азирафаэль, имеющий опыт в праздной трате времени, принял это спокойно. Они по сотне лет не виделись, а тут — ерунда. Он подходил к таким недолгим разлукам как к передышке, потому что за неделю до этого они два дня не отлипали друг от друга. Передышка на работу — лучший способ разжечь утихшую страсть, хоть у них она не угасала никогда.</p><p>Любить так, по-новой, иначе — непривычно, но очень сладко.</p><p>В книжный позвонил заказчик, и Азирафаэль вскоре выяснил, что нужная книга находилась как раз в тех степях, где был Кроули. Демон без вопросов согласился забрать ее и доставить к Азирафаэлю. В качестве благодарности ангел пообещал <i>что-то</i>.</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что я запрошу многое.</p><p> Азирафаэль по голосу понял, что Кроули улыбается. Плут.</p><p>— Я так же понимаю, что ты прекрасный человек, который с радостью поможет своему хорошему… — он осекся, думая, как правильно назвать Кроули.</p><p>— Любовнику. Называй вещи своими именами.</p><p>Азирафаэлю захотелось попробовать это слово на вкус. Любовники. Да, теперь они любовники. Он прямо-таки видел широкую ухмылку Кроули, а после понял, что и сам улыбается: посмотрел в зеркало напротив, удивился, насколько счастливым он сейчас выглядит.</p><p>Так хорошо Азирафаэль не чувствовал себя давно. Он попросту не знал, что так можно. Получать удовольствие от еды, книг, приятной погоды — это он умел. От общения или физического контакта — все ещё непривычно и все ещё сладко.</p><p>Кроули привез, что просили, и ещё парочку редких книг, на которых у Азирафаэля не было заказчиков, но самому ангелу было бы интересно изучить их, подержать в руках. И раньше он бы как сумасшедший обрадовался новым тяжёлым томам. Сейчас он был счастлив, видя наглую ухмылку и полупьяные глаза. Но Кроули пока ещё не пил. Азирафаэль был уверен, что он и сам выглядит занимательно. Щеки горели, и мысли, посещавшие его в одинокие тихие ночи, вернулись вновь. Внутри разливался почти детский восторг. Предвкушение.</p><p>Кроули привычно облизнулся, сам того не замечая, и сделал шаг вперёд.</p><p>Азирафаэль под словом<i> «что-то» </i>имел в виду многое. Он мог это многое, но как будто что-то мешало. Возможно, это был стыд, либо мысль о том, что он скосячит. А он-то точно скосячит. Вот тут уже было сложнее, но ангел постепенно терял понятие стыда, и Кроули этому активно способствовал. Кроули вел его за руку, часто заглядывал в глаза и шало улыбался. Змей и есть змей.</p><p>Встать на колени было несложно. Кроули мягко гладил светлые кудряшки, сидя на краю кровати, касался почти невесомо, скользил за ушами, щекотал затылок. Азирафаэля чуть подбросило, но тут же разморило. Кроули умел быть нежным, когда это надо, умел успокоить, что, скорее всего, действовало только на самого Азирафаэля. Но ему правда стало чуть лучше, дрожь как будто отпустила. Перед глазами была очевидно выпирающая ширинка.</p><p>Оставлять это просто так было нельзя.</p><p>Азирафаэль редко пытался в оральный секс. Он давился, потому что очень старался, а ещё слишком много думал, что мешало совершенно. А если так? А так? А если тут языком? Поглубже попробовать… Кроули молчал, иногда глухо выстанывая. Его бедра под ладонями Азирафаэля дрожали и часто напрягались, от чего было понятно, как тяжело ему сдержаться и не загнать в горячую глотку до упора. Хотелось до одури.</p><p>Азирафаэль отстранился, вытер рот. Тяжело выдохнул. А какой же смелый, умелый и развратный он был в своей голове. </p><p>— Ангел мой, давай немного по-другому попробуем, — вдруг предложил Кроули. Азирафаэль решил не спорить, поднялся.</p><p>Он доверял Кроули. Азирафаэль никому так никогда не доверял, как Кроули, потому у них было все это. Он не боялся ничего, покорно позволял вертеть собой там, где он мог меньше всего. Кроули был деликатен во всевозможных смыслах, особенно когда дело касалось чувств ангела. Демон шустро раздел Азирафаэля, какое-то время просто смотрел на него, пригладил себя, несильно сжал мягкую ягодицу. Азирафаэль стремительно рдел, пока Кроули доводил его до нужного состояния, когда голова не особо и работает.</p><p>Азирафаэлю нужно было перестать думать, раскраснеться, загореться до той степени, когда тело сделает все за него.</p><p>Азирафаэлю нужно было почувствовать, что здесь они одни, вдвоем, и все, что они сделают, будет просто прекрасно.</p><p>Тело ангела было мягкое, нежное. Он был бледный, и каждый особо сильный щипок или шлепок оставлял покрасневший след и на месте, и тут же на щеках. Кроули любил его тело, часто просто трогал или мял, наслаждаясь элементарным доступом и своего рода властью. Он усадил нагого Азирафаэля на колени, ухватил под задницу и прошёлся по бокам ладонями, неотрывно глядя в лицо.</p><p>— Мне нравится, как ты смущаешься, — улыбнулся Кроули. — Вспоминаю наш первый раз, когда… — он неопределённо взмахнул рукой, двинул бровями, пальцами скользя к ложбинке между ягодиц ангела. Азирафаэль вздрогнул. Пальцы надавили на сфинктер, но не проникли, несильно ущипнули, а после рука плавно надавила на поясницу, прижимая ещё крепче. Кроули потерся бедрами о бедра, носом — о шею, вкусно пахнущую Азирафаэлем.</p><p>Кроули продолжал смотреть до тех пор, пока ему это не надоело и он не накрыл губы ангела своими. Он тут же подключил язык, выжимая высокие стоны, мягко уложил Азирафаэля на спину.</p><p>Сам Кроули сосал отменно. Он брал глубоко, сжимал, шустро двигая головой, кружил пальцами вокруг дырки. Изо рта стекала слюна по яйцам, и палец вошёл на одну фалангу. Азирафаэль невольно раздвигал ноги шире, сжимал рыжие волосы, уже не стесняясь толкаться, как ему нравилось. Любимый язык скользил по всей длине, и Азирафаэль понял, что происходит, когда один палец уже нежно потрахивал его, а Кроули всосал яичко.</p><p>— Стой, — тяжело выдохнул Азирафаэль, — я… я хотел тоже…</p><p>Кроули отстранился, задумался. Он выпрямился, облизываясь. Выглядел великолепно: весь подбородок в слюне, глаза совсем потемнели. Демон склонил голову набок и хитро посмотрел, явно что-то придумав.</p><p>Они давно могли это попробовать, но как-то не дошли. Кроули только дай зелёный свет — мигом все устроит. Под Азирафаэлем Кроули казался совсем худым и даже хрупким, но они оба понимали, что демон сильнее любого человека. Кроули звонко шлёпнул Азирафаэля, потерся носом.</p><p>— Так лучше? — задорно спросил он, вновь потерся, несильно укусил за ягодицу и тут же всосал кожу.</p><p>— Определённо да.</p><p>Кроули ещё немного помял его, после чего без предупреждения широко лизнул ангела, разведя ягодицы в стороны. Азирафаэль смог лишь уткнуться лбом Кроули в бедро, чуть выгнуться и тихо высоко вскрикнуть. Хитрый демон знал, как надо. Кроули довольно хмыкнул, лизнул ещё раз, но уже медленнее, остановился на дырке, щекоча обоими кончиками языка, вошёл, насколько позволяло положение, и быстро заработал языком, крепко держа за задницу, иногда сильно шлепая, чтобы немного отрезвить и добавить пикантности.</p><p>Только нихрена это не отрезвляло, зато вело от этого мощно.</p><p>— Сожми мою голову, — прохрипел Кроули, — давай, не бойся.</p><p>Он оттянул яйца, перебирая их в ладони, вылизывал, подключая пальцы. Входил неглубоко, но достаточно, чтобы Азирафаэль думать забыл, взял в рот и наконец расслабился. Было тяжело присутствовать одновременно везде, поэтому он послушался Кроули, концентрируясь на своих ощущениях, коих было очень много. Сосал почти бездумно, иногда вспоминая лишь то, что желательно, конечно, не откусить Кроули член.</p><p>Азирафаэль старался не отставать, тщательно вылизывая головку, скользнул губами вниз, сжимая, в итоге уткнулся головкой в щеку и двинул уже головой. Горловой он делать не старался, но языком уже работал усердно. Прекрасный мужчина под ним доводил его парой простых движений, а он чем хуже? И Кроули невыносим: он укусил совсем близко к дырке, там, где кожа невероятно чувствительная. Задел клыком. Волшебным языком действительно устраивал магию, зная, как Азирафаэлю будет хорошо. И Азирафаэлю не просто хорошо — он и слов-то таких не знает. Он практически сидел на лице Кроули, пока тот вытянул руку, сжимая сосок, напоминая, что он везде и всегда.</p><p>Безумно хотелось целоваться и ощутить его глубже, хотелось сильнее, чтобы кровать скрипела, а потом сломалась совсем. И Кроули шлёпнул сильнее, вернул руку и уже начал трахать почти по-настоящему, выкручивал пальцы, разводил их, пропуская между ними язык. Грязно, мокро. Бедра дрожали, и Азирафаэль расслабил горло, позволяя толкаться глубже.</p><p>Азирафаэль думал кое о чем, когда ждал Кроули, но до такого мысль не дошла. В этот раз они сорвались, и после было совсем не стыдно и ни капли не брезгливо целоваться. Дорвались, наконец-то. Кончив, было лень подниматься и менять положение, но Азирафаэль передвинулся, улёгся ближе, обессиленно клюнул Кроули в губы, на что демон вцепился в его кудри, крепко сжал голову и целовал без остановки. Как им обоим нравилось.</p><p>Азирафаэль ещё много чего мог придумать и нафантазировать, но это все было бессмысленно, потому что предугадать действия Кроули — нереально. Кроули мог долго вылизывать, потом целоваться ещё дольше, а после оседлать бедра ангела и трахнуться так, сменив позицию. И Азирафаэлю это определенно нравилось куда больше чем его собственные порой скучные фантазии.</p><p>Дайте время — он и Кроули перегонит.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ангел был на грани «слишком глубоко» и «недостаточно». Окружающая обстановка добавляла пикантности, однако он не привык к такому: быстро, пока не услышали, с возможностью быть замечеными. Позор Азирафаэль, быть может, и пережил, потому что его будут всячески поддерживать. Да и люди такие: все те, кто могли их поймать, не были им знакомы, а значит обошлось минимум рассказом ещё более незнакомым людям.</p><p>А вот сам Азирафаэль стал бы вспоминать этот момент ещё долго.</p><p>Вообще ничего такого не планировалось. Они решили по-человечески сходить в театр, развеяться. Кроули достал лучшие билеты, и Азирафаэль был счастлив, потому что они давно никуда не выбирались.</p><p>И вот тут он сам себя же и подвёл.</p><p>Кроули был ужасным собственником, да ещё и не стеснялся ничего. Никогда. Они сидели в кофейне за поздним завтраком, когда Азирафаэль случайно обляпался: он ел блинчики, и джем неприятно стек по пальцам. Ангел хотел вытереть пальцы салфеткой, но Кроули придумал что-то интереснее: поймал запястье и потянул сладкие пальцы себе в рот. Азирафаэль дар речи потерял, хотя должен был возмутиться.</p><p>В кофейне на них и без этого пялились, а после такого стало казаться, что никто взгляда не отводит.</p><p>Кроули долго облизывал пальцы, пощекотал языком чувствительное место между ними, всосал каждый по одному. При этом смотрел в глаза — да, через очки, но Азирафаэль ощущал горячий взгляд, кусая щеки изнутри. Он тихо застонал, когда его указательный палец укусили и тихонько потянули, прежде чем полностью отпустить руку. Влажные горячие пальцы дрожали, а Кроули продолжил пить кофе.</p><p>Естественно, ангел много думал об этом. Он вспоминал, как однажды жаловался на усталость в ногах, и тогда ему сделали отменный массаж ступней, который скоро перерос в изнасилование его пальцев острым языком, а после — долгий секс. Тогда его чувственно выебали, некультурно нагнув прямо посреди книжного магазина. Пальцы ног до сих пор горели, ощущая то, как аккуратно между ними скользил чуть шершавый язык, как острые зубы держали за большой палец, пока руки демона давили от пятки к выступу. Азирафаэль тогда был невероятно возбужден, подозревая, что может кончить лишь от своеобразного массажа. Что-то похожее он пережил в кофейне, бесстыже желая, чтобы его трахнули прямо сейчас. Но вокруг были люди, а Кроули, кажется, сделал это все специально, потому что нагло улыбался, замечая покрасневшие щеки.</p><p>Демон облизнулся показательно медленно и начал ласкать вилку, зажав ее двумя пальцами. Он медленно водил по ней, продолжал смотреть. Азирафаэль потом обижался, но долго дуться не умел, поэтому решил отомстить.</p><p>К слову, мстить ангел тоже не особо умел.</p><p>В подсобке театра было невыносимо душно. Кроули буквально держал его на руках, прижав к стене как к единственной опоре. Азирафаэль не боялся упасть — Кроули сильный, особенно сейчас, движимый желанием. Ангел лишь крепче держался за его плечи, сводил щиколотки, пока его вжимали сильнее.</p><p>Широкие ладони, разводящие ягодицы и не дающие упасть, почти обжигали кожу, а дыхание, дразнящее шею, горячо распаляло желание ощутить острые клыки.</p><p>Азирафаэль мимолётно поймал взглядом змейку на виске Кроули. Тату была маленькой тайной, и Азирафаэль лично помнил, сколько раз смотрел на нее, думая, что было бы здорово вот прямо сейчас подойти и лизнуть. Как будто Кроули специально дразнил. Змейка часто попадала на глаза в моменты, когда ангел не мог себе физически позволить это сделать. Смелости не хватало. Ему хватало сил делать ангельские дела, которые чаще вообще не походили на деяния светлых существ, несущих лишь любовь, а тут — тяжело.</p><p>Сейчас попавшая в поле зрения змейка стала объектом бесконечных мыслей, из-за которых Азирафаэль пропустил добрую часть пьесы. Слюна скапливалась чересчур часто и обильно. Он не выдерживал такой близости, касаясь Кроули плечом. Азирафаэль не был излишне озабоченным, но так хотелось дать сдачи.</p><p>Когда объявили перерыв, но свет ещё не включили, Азирафаэль быстро подался вперёд, лизнул змею, после чего так же резко сел обратно, чтобы полюбоваться реакцией. Из-за очков он ничего не понял, но сильная хватка на колене дала понять, что его жест сработал.</p><p>Слишком хорошо сработал.</p><p>Кроули молниеносно нашел пустую комнату, вскрыл ее движением руки, затолкал туда ангела и заперся изнутри. Он аккуратно отложил очки в сторону, прежде чем начал наступление.</p><p>Итог смущал, но смущение было приятное. Хорошо, что они имели некие способности, которые можно было использовать иногда. Очень сильно иногда. Прям редко-редко.</p><p>Сперва Азирафаэль подумал, что ему конец, потом решил, что они точно пропустят начало второй части. Где-то в перерывах он смущался, потому что слишком громко стонал.</p><p>Перед глазами вновь появилась змейка, и Азирафаэль вновь попытался ее лизнуть. Кроули держал его на весу какое-то время и замер окончательно, ощутив нежный язык у уха. Азирафаэль становился все смелее — с кем поведешься! На секунду показалось, что член внутри него вырос. Он крепче вцепился в плечи, и Кроули ответил ему, сжав зубы чуть ниже уха. Демон аккуратно покусывал его, оборачиваясь и опускаясь на пол, чтобы сесть и усадить ангела на колени.</p><p>Кроули был чертовски глубоко, когда окончательно опустил мягкие бедра, насаживая ангела до упора. Азирафаэль тихо высоко простонал, легко подрагивая. Реально будто больше стал. Кроули посмотрел в упор, беря его лицо в ладони.</p><p>— В следующий раз, пожалуйста, давай дома, — тихо попросил он, поглаживая щеки большими пальцами. Азирафаэль решил, что может пойти дальше, раз уж начал.</p><p>Когда большой палец Кроули коснулся нижней губы, Азирафаэль поймал его зубами, мягко втягивая в рот. Огромные жёлтые глаза стали почти черными. Ангел пустил в дело язык и тихонько приподнялся, расширяя глаза и глухо выстанывая. Но палец не отпустил. Кроули протолкнул его дальше, потрогал ребристое нёбо, позволил вновь укусить себя за сустав.</p><p>— Ох, ангел, — прошептал демон, не отрывая восхищённого взгляда. Он попытался протолкнуть и второй палец, но Азирафаэль почти выпустил его член, однако вовремя сжался, оставив лишь головку. Кроули тихо застонал, загнал указательный глубже, а после двинул бедрами.</p><p>Хотелось бы уметь создавать звуконепроницаемое пространство, но получилось лишь заткнуться поцелуем. Кроули крепко обнимал бедра ангела, стараясь двигаться размашисто и быстро. Азирафаэль отвечал почти бездумно, двигался и сам, а иногда отрывался от губ, откидывая голову назад, позволяя Кроули накрыть ртом кадык.</p><p>Возможно, они были чуть громче, чем казалось, но было так все равно. Ради удовлетворения, которое некогда считалось грязным, можно было рискнуть. Азирафаэль перестал считать себя кем-то непристойным по одной простой причине: он не падал в это с кем попало, а позволял себе утянуть с собой Кроули.</p><p>К великому совпадению, Кроули он любил, так что можно, и даже нужно.</p><p>Азирафаэль не сразу понял, как оказался на полу. Его уложили на спину одним движением и чудом удачно. Кроули согнул его почти пополам, уже просто рычал куда-то в шею. У Азирафаэля перед глазами плыл потолок, но думать о чем-либо он себе не позволил, потому что образовавшаяся пустота в голове была сейчас так нужна. Она была прекрасна.</p><p>Они почти наверняка были очень шумными. Кончая, Азирафаэлю захотелось кричать, но Кроули успел зажать ему рот. С полки упала какая-то пластиковая бутылка, сломалась и разлилась, пачкая ткань на коленях Кроули, и демон смахнул ее, целуя ангела в скулу.</p><p>По виску Кроули поползла небольшая капелька пота. Азирафаэль ждал, когда она опустится чуть ниже. Он дернул носом, с трудом нашел силы немного приподняться и накрыть каплю языком. Кроули неоднозначно громко выдохнул.</p><p> </p><p>Было решено спектакль пропустить вовсе. Потом сходят. Наверное.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Скажи это!</p><p>— Нет…</p><p>— Скажи!</p><p>Азирафаэль не был готов. Его подставили! Он стоял, перебирая пальцами, и был в крайне неудобном положении. Змеиный взгляд приковал к месту, пока голос требовательно, но нежно шипел, вынуждая досадно уступать, однако у всего были пределы.</p><p>Это было неудобно, неуместно, но так считал лишь сам ангел.</p><p>— Ссскажжи, — Кроули шипел, почти касаясь алого уха губами. Его длинный язык мог ловко вылизать раковину, и тогда Азирафаэль бы сделал все, что у него просили. Он бы легко встал на колени, заглотил поглубже, мог бы вытрясти из демона всю сущность, если от нее что-то осталось после столь бесстыдных заявлений. Но Кроули не касался его вообще, будто они отпрыгнули на сотню шагов назад.</p><p>Кроули ходил вокруг него, смотрел и часто облизывался, пока полностью обнаженный ангел не знал, куда себя деть.</p><p>Если честно, ему было не столь сложно. Азирафаэль столько раз просил, чтобы его трахнули, так часто и легко признавался в любви, сам покорно раздвигал ноги, тянулся к ласкам, с благодарностью принимая их, отвечая тем же. Кроули был невыносимым, но его не волновал только секс. Ему был важен Азирафаэль — весь целиком с чувствами, желаниями и тем, что он прятал где-то глубоко внутри. Азирафаэль не спешил расчехлять свои ядовитые фантазии, лелея все, как самое ценное сокровище. Но Кроули хотел знать каждую, почувствовать, изучить. Он хотел обработать эти драгоценности, как самый лучший ювелир.</p><p>Ангел не спешил делиться, даже когда попал в неловкую ситуацию. Он, абсолютно нагой, стоял под изучающим взглядом и пытался не думать, что он открытый настолько, что дальше почти некуда. А Кроули обижался, потому что его не пускали дальше.</p><p>— Скажи, ангел!</p><p>Ангел сжимал губы. Боялся чего-то. Этому удивительному существу, с которым их связала хитрая судьба, он доверял все на свете, но желания хотел оставить при себе. Ровно как много мгновений назад, когда Кроули вылизывал его с ног до головы, обещая чувства, которых он никогда не испытывал. И ведь не соврал, только вот Азирафаэль привык прятаться, считая это слишком личным. Кроули такого понятия не знал, потому что был уверен, что в этих сладких фантазиях личного хватит на них обоих.</p><p>Гордость, в теории не существующая у ангелов, душила, как две недели назад его душила рука Кроули. Неизвестно, с чего это демон решил поиграть в удушение, но держал крепко, как надо, брал быстро, от чего голубые глаза закатывались в блаженном припадке. Его крепко держали за шею, сильные пальцы легко могли сломать её и развоплотить ангела, но демон был аккуратен, после зацеловывал появляющиеся синяки, стирая каждый. Горло болело недолго, зато оргазм накрыл крышесносный, и такой бы был сейчас, если бы Азирафаэль позволил отпустить это все.</p><p>Кроули расхаживал вокруг, любуясь сочным видом. Был бы он художником, тогда целыми днями рисовал бы это тело, не отрывался ни взглядом, ни руками, ни губами. Он бы запретил Азирафаэлю носить одежду, с радостью бы поселил у себя, пряча от всех любопытных глаз. <i>Это</i> принадлежало ему, поэтому и мысли, в которых он ласкает ангела, он был обязан знать. Иначе для чего все это?</p><p>— Я <i>хочу</i>, — Кроули вновь застыл, шепча над другим ухом. Он излишне громко втягивал воздух носом и, сглатывая, замирая с вытянутыми руками у живота. — Хочу касаться тебя, чтобы ты трепетал под моими ладонями, чтобы кричал мое имя, — Кроули стал дерганным и нетерпеливым, но так казалось лишь внешне, потому что ангела он не касался. — Хочу, чтобы ты забыл, как дышать, как думать, хочу, чтобы ты был заполнен <i>мной</i> и только мной.</p><p>Азирафаэль прикрыл глаза, сокрушенный откровением. Кроули было несложно. Он ещё пару раз вздохнул запах ангела, облизнулся совсем близко к чужим губам, влажно причмокивая. Он смотрел поплывшим взглядом, как хищник, готовый накинуться, но не сделал и шага вперёд. Только Азирафаэль открыл рот, как демон отступил, сел на край кровати, осматривая его со спины.</p><p>— Но я не прикоснусь к тебе, — решил Кроули, — делай все сам, раз тебе так угодно, а я буду смотреть.</p><p>Ослепительная улыбка озарила его уставшее лицо. Азирафаэль вновь проиграл. Стало ещё больше не по себе, словно оголили сильнее.</p><p>Мастурбация не была чем-то новым. Азирафаэль знал о ее существовании, пару раз баловался, но не считал, что в ней есть смысл для него, поскольку желал чувствовать тепло Кроули больше, чем просто разрядку. Он был слишком ангелом, чтобы заниматься таким для собственного удовольствия. Даже такой гедонист предпочитал другие способы самоудовлетворения. Но напротив сидел Кроули, сверкал глазами. Демон расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц рубашки, дразнил взглядом, языком, нетерпеливым покусыванием собственных губ. Азирафаэль понимал его: самому хотелось целоваться до одури.</p><p> Кроули выглядел прекрасно, и Азирафаэль попытался представить, что было бы, если бы они поменялись местами.</p><p> — Ну же, приласкай себя.</p><p>Кроули старался не касаться себя, взял Азирафаэля за руку, чтобы поставить чуть ближе, и тут же отпустил, спрятал ладони за спину. Он продолжал впитывать все эмоции, всю картину, проходясь взглядом там, где мог потрогать. Его чуть шершавые ладони могли бы сжимать бедра ангела, впиваться пальцами до боли и ярких синяков. Кроули потянул бы, сжав кожу, его на себя, врываясь резко, даже грубо. А ещё он мог бы медленно целовать его тело, удивительно нежно и мягко гладить, пока Азирафаэль не потечёт.</p><p>Но он ничего не делал. Азирафаэль пытался побороть себя, показать, что тоже не прост. Чуть раздвинув ноги, он провел от головки до корня, размазывая терпкую влагу. Возбудился. Давления от плотоядного взгляда хватало для того, чтобы член крепко встал, а внизу живота приятно потяжелело.</p><p>— Как ты делаешь это обычно? Покажи.</p><p>Кроули продолжал направлять, жадно глотал воздух. Он подложил подушку под спину, сел удобнее, чтобы видеть все. Движения были все ещё робкие, но стоило Азирафаэлю заострить внимание на выпирающем бугорке между демонских ног, как уверенности прибавилось. Кровь кипела от каждого вздоха. Ангел обычно никак этого не делал, однако сейчас остановиться было невозможно. Он усилил хватку, держа себя уверенно, смотрел почти с вызовом, ухмыльнулся, ускоряя движение руки. Кроули прочистил горло, как-то особенно тяжело выдохнул.</p><p>Кроули хотел его. <i>Хотел потрогать</i>. Кроули, возможно, слишком не умел терпеть и ждать, потому руки у него несильно подрагивали. Мышцы напряглись, сдавая хозяина с потрохами. Кроули хотел его, но не мог пошевелиться, зачарованно наблюдая за движением руки, а ещё ему было мало простой дрочки, от которой они оба вряд ли бы легко кончили. Нужен был больший обзор.</p><p>— Сядь.</p><p>Кроули говорил низко, хрипло, но мягко. Подвинулся в угол, чтобы Азирафаэль занял место в изголовье. Ангел покорно сел, ища применение рукам. Они сидели слишком близко, но <i>недостаточно</i>.</p><p>— Согни ноги в коленях. Хочу видеть.</p><p>Азирафаэль медленно развёл ноги, чуть прогнулся, после откинулся назад, открывая обзор на член, яйца и сжатую дырку. Кроули не переставал любоваться открытости, пару раз поднял руки, но тут же опустил, кладя их на свои колени. Ангел вновь неспешно приласкал себя, не опускаясь ниже, не разрывал зрительный контакт, ожидая, когда Кроули поймает его глаза, прочитает там бессловесную мольбу.</p><p>Демон расстегнул штаны щелчком пальцев, выпустил свой член наружу, потому что болезненно давило. Ему казалось, что он пьяный, что разучился трезветь. Руки чесались, пока Азирафаэль трогал себя <i>не так</i>, как трогал бы он.</p><p>— Сожми соски, — попросил демон. Азирафаэль мотнул головой, подложил ту же подушку под поясницу, чтобы сменить угол, завел правую ногу в сторону, сжимая яйца, оттягивая их. Ему нравилось, когда трогают его соски, но он оставил эту работу на Кроули, хотя зудело прилично.</p><p>Зудели не только соски.</p><p>Осмелев, ангел вновь ускорился и взял несколько пальцев в рот, вылизывая их, показательно посасывая. Ему нравилось и то, как реагирует Кроули. Демон коснулся себя, когда указательный и средний пальцы Азирафаэль всосал до упора, до громкого хлюпанья. Он протяжно застонал, закатил глаза, тяжело дыша, трахая свой рот тремя пальцами, специально открыл шею, чтобы Кроули видел, как двигался кадык, как напряжены мышцы.</p><p>— Блять.</p><p>Кроули дёрнулся, но сел обратно, разделся и принялся дрочить на скорость. Жарко. Азирафаэль старался: вынул пальцы красиво, увлажняя губы, а после опустил руку вниз.</p><p>Было в этом что-то нереальное. Азирафаэль единожды представил, что будет, если Кроули сорвётся, а ангел старался, чтобы первым перешёл границу именно он. Тело требовало, ломалось, не позволяло кончить. Пальцев было мало, руки было мало. <i>Мало</i>. Азирафаэль едва не истерил, стонал высоко и вымученно, пытался двигаться сильнее и глубже. Походило на вой и хныканье. Походило на громкое желание сдаться, послать все к чертям, на мольбу трахнуть нормально, глубоко. </p><p>Можно было не церемониться, согнуть пополам, сделать больно. Можно было целоваться, грызться и кричать.</p><p>
  <i>Нужно было.</i>
</p><p>Кроули подлетел. Казалось, что он умеет летать, и это крошечное расстояние преодолел, распустив крылья. Только крыльев не было: была сила, которую Азирафаэль ощутил, когда его уложили на спину и обняли так нежно, что в груди что-то сломалось. Кроули много грязно ругался, легко поцеловал его в шею, в щеку, а после долго смотрел, плавно входя.</p><p>Теперь стало правильно.</p><p>Было достаточно совсем немного. Кроули горел, а Азирафаэль плавился, а после накрыла теплая волна, оставляя после себя приятную пустоту.</p><p>Ангел не стал говорить, что и подобная программа была в его закрытом списке, наслаждался тяжёлым телом на своей груди, пока Кроули целовал его пальцы. Его фантазии должны получать выход постепенно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FAQ Правила Блог</p><p>Хироши-сэнсэй<br/>Хироши-сэнсэй<br/>Книга Фанфиков<br/>Поиск по сайту...</p><p> </p><p>Фанфики</p><p>Авторы</p><p>Популярное</p><p>Заявки</p><p>Беты</p><p> Добавить фанфик</p><p> Поиск фанфиков</p><p> Случайная работа</p><p> </p><p>Главная Рабочий кабинет Мои фанфики Шипение в твоей голове<br/>Редактировать часть<br/>Посмотреть на сайте<br/>ФанфикШипение в твоей голове<br/>Название части<br/>Текст <br/>I B S по центру по правому краю красная строка *** Увеличить поле <br/>Дождь лил, будто специально нагнанный. Ещё два часа назад на небе не было ни облачка, и никто не подумал взять зонт. Раскрывать крылья ради такого — неэтично. Кроули хотел, конечно, доехать до дома в такую погоду, но Азирафаэль был против.</p><p>— И что ты предлагаешь? — ласково поинтересовался демон.</p><p> </p><p>Ангел был, пожалуй, слишком чистоплотным, но быстро смирился. Одинокая кровать и огромный шкаф-купе — неплохо для той суммы, что они заплатили. Ванную держали чистой, но вся обстановка номера напоминала клоповник. Азирафаэль огляделся так тоскливо, что Кроули был вынужден все тут немного почистить.</p><p>— И не гунди, — сразу остановил он ангела, ощущая запах приближающихся нотаций.</p><p>После дождя ощущалась зябкость. Одежда неприятно липла к коже, а запасной с собой не было. Кроули предложил раздеться и высушить эту или использовать магию. Азирафаэль не стеснялся использовать чудо в своих корыстных целях, но редко и в особенно скверном настроении. Сейчас же состояние было неоднозначное, поэтому он мялся, стоя у высокого шкафа, дверцы которого были зеркальными. Он смотрел на свой мокрый пиджак, иногда переводя взгляд на Кроули, сидящего на кровати. Тот удивительно притих, а это добром никогда не кончалось.</p><p>— Сходи в душ, — предложил Кроули. — Согреешься. Могу спинку потереть.</p><p>Он лег набок, не сводя глаз с Азирафаэля в отражении. Змий соблазнял, поглаживая место на кровати рядом с собой, облизывался, показывая острые клыки. Ангел застыл. Кроули часто красовался, и ему это необычайно шло. Демон смотрелся гармонично, словно это то, ради чего он был создан. Вдоль позвоночника пробило лёгким возбуждением. Предвкушением. Кроули ничего такого не делал, но выглядел великолепно.</p><p>— Ну так?</p><p>— Пожалуй, схожу, — кивнул ангел.</p><p>Кроули играючи дёрнул бровями и откатился на спину, залипая в телефон, не переставал улыбаться. Он раскинулся удобнее, снял ботинки. Азирафаэль медленно раздевался, поглядывая на длинные ноги демона, его изящные ступни, к которым ангел так часто хотел прильнуть губами. </p><p>Имелся за ним грешок.</p><p>Говорят, что змеи очень гибкие. Азирафаэль делал выводы из собственного опыта, ясно помня, как выгибалась спина Кроули, когда он вел ладонями от лопаток к пояснице. Всегда хотелось узнать, как это смотрится со стороны, но менять позиции он пока не решался. Кроули был бы не против, но сам Азирафаэль пока не был готов вести, однако неоднократно представлял, как врывается в горячее тело, как ласкает его языком и губами, сжимает упругие бедра, срывая с искусанных губ громкие стоны. Кроули часто начинал шипеть, когда брал его, и было интересно, как он запоет, когда роли поменяются.</p><p>Ангел облизнулся. Во рту было сухо, руки чесались. Он смог лишь снять мокрый пиджак и развязать бабочку. Кроули уже не смотрел в экран телефона, открыто пялясь.</p><p>— О чем это ты там задумался? — спросил демон.</p><p>— Да так…</p><p>— Так? — Кроули усмехнулся, поднимаясь, и совсем скоро оказался за спиной Азирафаэля. — Или так?</p><p>Кроули обнял его со спины, провел носом по шее вверх, вдыхая сладкий запах. Ладони расстёгивали жилетку, затем — рубашку, работая быстро, но ровно. Тяжёлое дыхание дразнило кудри, доводило до лёгкого трепета. Руки скользнули ниже, берясь за ремень.</p><p>— Я в душ вообще-то собирался, — зачем-то вспомнил ангел.</p><p>— Ничего, потом сходишь.</p><p>Кроули прикусил хрящ розового ушка, шустрыми пальцами пролез под резинку белья. Азирафаэль чуть откинулся назад, позволяя ласкать себя, развёл ноги шире и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Стало так жарко, что любые мысли о дожде пропали. </p><p>Демонские пальцы мяли его член, а губы приятно щекотали шею.</p><p>— Открой глаза, — требовательно позвал Кроули.</p><p> Азирафаэль поднял веки.</p><p>Вещи свисали с тела, будто разрезанные лоскуты. Ангел был одет, но — голый, потому что его пьяный взгляд в отражении нагло предавал, как и широко раздвинутые ноги. Удивительно, что он вообще мог стоять, но здесь была заслуга Кроули, который держал крепко. Он сжал твердый сосок, перекатывая между пальцами, на что Азирафаэль громко застонал.</p><p>— Крассивый, — прошипел Кроули.</p><p>Рука повела глубже, пальцы сжали яйца. Ангела подбросило. Его укусили в изгиб шеи, а после недвусмысленно толкнулись членом сзади.</p><p>— Давай, не ссссдерживайся, — почти промурлыкал Кроули. Он тёрся членом через одежду, крайне редко отводил взгляд, но в итоге все равно смотрел в развратное отражение.</p><p>Азирафаэль считал, чтобы не кончить. Они очень давно не трахались, отчего фантазия распалялась, выгуливая самые порочные желания. Он хотел Кроули, и Кроули это знал. Демон на то и был демоном, что чувствовал его похоть, пил ее, как дорогое вино. Азирафаэль ощущал и любовь, с которой его нежно гладили в самых чувствительных местах.</p><p>Кроули отпустил его, повернулся, встав спиной к зеркалу. Он усадил ангела на край постели, стягивая его брюки до колен.</p><p>— Не отводи взгляда, — улыбнулся демон. Он мял мягкие бедра, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. Потерся щекой о внутреннюю сторону бедра ангела, облизал местечко рядом с коленом. Азирафаэль сдавленно замычал. Кроули красиво сидел между его ног и ластился, как кот.</p><p>Ангел погладил рыжие вихры, на что демон утробно зарычал.</p><p>Стало невозможно не смотреть на напряженную спину, стянутую тонкой рубашкой. Скорее всего, у Кроули был другой мотив, но Азирафаэль смотрел только на него, всеми силами стараясь не замечать растрёпанно возбуждённого себя. Он гладил немного отросшие волосы и невыносимо дрожал, пока ему глубоко отсасывали. Хотелось раздеть Кроули, чтобы полюбоваться его спиной, пока появилась возможность, но вместо сотворения чудес ангел посмотрел вниз, где опухшие красные губы сомкнулись вокруг его члена, беспрестанно скользя, влажно хлюпая. Кроули выпустил его, принялся вылизывать, выглядя шало, одурманенно.</p><p> Такого его бы поднять, перевернуть и долго, медленно трахать.</p><p> — Кроули! — Азирафаэль выдохнул, столкнувшись с ядовитыми глазами, ощущая, как подкатывает оргазм. Кто бы ему ещё позволил.</p><p>Кроули шустро разделся. И секунды не прошло, как он скинул все, а после помог ангелу забраться на постель. Азирафаэль не любил заканчивать так быстро, поэтому в какой-то степени был благодарен. Он покорно вытянул руки, принимая в свои объятия.</p><p>— Какой ты…</p><p>Кроули с радостью уткнулся в шею, оставляя влажную дорожку. Азирафаэль решил с собой не бороться, а сдаться: аккуратно отстранил любовника и перевернул, опрокидывая на лопатки. Желание поделиться, подарить что-то хотя бы на долю сравнимое не отпускало. У демона у тазовых косточек вились маленькие чудесные змейки, которые столько раз привлекали его внимание. Во рту слюна скопилась, и ангел лизнул одну на пробу, скользя мокрым языком вверх, очерчивая блядскую дорожку. Кроули великолепно пах: ярко, мускусно и сочно. Азирафаэль вернулся ниже и повернул голову, глядя на бесстыжее отражение.</p><p>Демон опрокинул голову, вскидывая бедра. Азирафаэль никогда не думал, как они смотрятся рядом, а сейчас видел яркий контраст, от которого внутри все переворачивалось. Они смотрелись волшебно. Но естественно. Лицом к лицу не ощущалось того, что можно было увидеть со стороны. Химия, обжигающая нежно. Ангел поднял голубые глаза, вглядываясь в лицо Кроули, в его яркую мимику, поволоку во взгляде, совершенно блядскую улыбку. Кроули весь был очаровательно блядский, отчего любые тормоза ломались.</p><p>Азирафаэль многому научился. Демон соблазнял и приучал постепенно, и вскоре удовольствие раскрылось, поддалось и стало гибким. Оказалось, что он многого себя лишал, и не всегда достаточно вкусно поесть, почитать или выпить. Не зря создали любовь: тело к телу, душа к душе. Было приятно ловить чужие вздохи, ощущать тепло и понимать, что на тебя так смотрят. Так…</p><p>Кроули громко шипел, хватаясь за светлые кудри. Ангел видел, как загибаются пальцы его ног, а клыки немного удлиняются. Кроули порой плохо себя контролировал, и такая реакция определенно радовала. Его руки будто стали длиннее, гладили плечи, пока Азирафаэль ласкал его языком, вспоминая, как он сам терялся, впервые ощутив трепет от того, как невесомо, но ощутимо касались острые кончики языка Кроули. Тогда для него это было немыслимо, а сейчас ангел сам вылизывал его, шире разводя его ягодицы.</p><p>— Я тебя…испортил… — заявил Кроули, когда Азирафаэль поднялся и без стеснения начал его целовать.</p><p>— Ужасно, — выдохнул Азирафаэль. Он чувствовал, что тот на грани, когда бедра затрепетали, а член дёрнулся на языке.</p><p>Они оба не любили быстро заканчивать. Слишком просто и чрезвычайно мало.</p><p>Кроули выгнул его парой движений и заставил смотреть. Ангел свёл щиколотки за его спиной и не переставал пялиться, пока Кроули тяжело нависал, глядя туда же. Смотреть друг на друга так было интересно. Возбуждало. Просто быстро потрахаться сейчас стало бы большой потерей.</p><p>Они красовались, будто перед камерой. От зеркала будто пар валил. Было так удивительно, словно они снялись в фильме, и сейчас смотрят его, заранее зная все движения. Кроули с нажимом провел по бокам ангела, любуясь тем, как длинные пальцы тонут в мягкой коже, оставляя едва заметные полосы. Он подцепил губами мочку уха Азирафаэля, успев убрать клыки. Змий вернул их, когда вел носом у ключицы, укусил больно, до вскрика. Азирафаэль прикрыл глаза, не в силах держать их открытыми.</p><p>— Открой, — нежно напомнил Кроули.</p><p>Азирафаэль не очень любил коленно-локтевую, но иначе он бы ничего не увидел. Кроули поразил его, врываясь резко, но тут же набирая плавный темп. Он мял сочные ягодицы, выцеловывал спину, наблюдал, как его собственный член глубоко скользит в горячем. Демон держал властно, брал жёстко.</p><p>В зеркале Азирафаэль заметил, как горят ядовитые глаза, а ужасные клыки вытянулись. Он сглотнул, когда они столкнулись взглядами. Кроули улыбался, похабно вытянув свой длинный язык.</p><p>Эксперименты им давались удивительно легко. Они друг другу доверяли, посему Азирафаэль спокойно позволил вертеть собой, когда Кроули вдруг решил перевернуть его, чтобы зеркало оказалось почти перед самым носом. Он замедлился, вытягиваясь, и тут же склонился, плотоядно скалясь.</p><p>— Обожаю, когда, — сказал Азирафаэль, когда Кроули огладил его шею, сжимая пальцами, — когда ты смотришь так.</p><p>— Как? — прохрипел демон. Азирафаэль сжался, не позволяя двигаться, выгнулся, сдувая налипшие на лоб волосы. Кроули был готов поклясться, что увидел в его глазах что-то далеко не ангельское. — Ангел?</p><p>— Как будто готов вытрахать из меня всю душу.</p><p>Кроули тепло рассмеялся, вышел, укладывая ангела на спину — хотелось посмотреть в эти наглые глаза вживую, — но в мгновение оказался внизу сам.</p><p>— О, да ты и сам недалеко ушел!</p><p>Азирафаэль усмехнулся, не разрывая контакта. Вело от того, как Кроули поддерживал его за бедра, как тёрся, часто облизываясь. Ангел склонился, выгибая спину и выставляя задницу, на которую тут же звонко опустилась тяжелая ладонь. Он вскрикнул, но подставился снова, пока ладонь била быстрее, сильнее, а вторая нежно гладила спину, создавая острый контраст ощущений. Ангел тихо заскулил: внутри накапливалось горячее возбуждение, почти душило, поднимаясь с низа живота по всему телу.</p><p>Кроули иногда шлёпал его вот так, распаляя сильнее. Как-то Азирафаэль от такого даже кончил.</p><p>Ангел приподнялся, когда ноющую ягодицу ещё и сжали. Перед глазами искры летали, а кончить хотелось до головокружения. Он аккуратно насадился, со стоном принимая глубже.</p><p>— Давай, сладкий, — Кроули вновь несильно шлёпнул его, поддерживая, и вскинул бедра, вырывая громкий стон.</p><p>— Жадный, нетерпеливый черт, — выругался ангел, откинулся назад, сладко подрагивая.</p><p>— Тебе же нравится!</p><p>В этот раз ангел не стеснялся в высказываниях. Он много ругался, пока Кроули шипел, в итоге сев, и начал помогать. В какой-то момент отражение стало совершенно ненужным — поиграли и хватит. </p><p>Хотелось поскорее, сильнее, чтобы кожа огнем пылала.</p><p>Простыни сбились в единый ком. Вещи валялись, а кровать — ходуном шла. Скорее всего, маленький отель в пригороде не был рассчитан на такое.</p><p> </p><p>Кроули любил устраивать голову на мягком животе ангела. Его это, вроде как, успокаивало. Он мог дотянуться, куда захотелось, и бесконечно трогать, гладить, извиняясь за излишнюю напористость ранее, при этом зная, что Азирафаэлю самому такое нравится. Азирафаэль в принципе любил просто лежать и молчать, пока в голове звенела тишина, а тело тяжелело, приятно тянуло мышцы.</p><p>Азирафаэль повернул голову, глядя на исполосованную спину Кроули. Он и сам неплохо постарался, оказывается. Ангел улыбнулся сам себе, ощущая умиротворение.</p><p>— У меня спина горит, — будто читая мысли, заявил Кроули.</p><p>— А у меня задница.</p><p>В ответ демон хрипло рассмеялся, потерся носом в районе солнечного сплетения и тоже посмотрел через зеркало. Они игриво переглянулись, но без продолжения.</p><p>Впереди ещё целая вечность — успеют.<br/>Текущее количество страниц: 4 Отформатировать текст  Проверить правописание <br/>Комментарий к части<br/>Перед частью<br/>для тех, кто просил пояснить за зеркало форм - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8430873</p><p>по моим скромным подсчётам, осталась одна стори, НО хрен его знает я непредсказуемая<br/>к слову, можете предлагать свои ебанутые кинки в ЛС порешаем че как </p><p>анальный секс<br/>секс перед зеркалом <br/>1221<br/>Комментарий к изменениям<br/>255<br/>Статус работы<br/>Завершен<br/>Черновик (пока не показывать эту часть)<br/>Кроме вас, часть будет видна daanko</p><p>Служба поддержки Новости сайта Миссия сайта Пользовательское соглашение FAQ Правила Блог Реклама на сайте    </p><p>© 2009-2020 Книга Фанфиков<br/>support@ficbook.net</p><p> </p><p>Права на все произведения, опубликованные на сайте, принадлежат авторам произведений. Администрация не несет ответственности за содержание работ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мир слишком резко перевернулся. Только что он смотрел на злющего ангела, а теперь уже пялился на пол и его же ступни. Кроули никогда не нравились эти конкретные ботинки Азирафаэля, но об этом он решил тактично умолчать.</p><p>— Кто тут обещал вести аккуратно? — спросил Азирафаэль. У Кроули по спине побежали мурашки. Властный, сука!</p><p>Все, правда, произошло очень быстро: с полчаса назад они ехали по ровному асфальту пригорода, а сейчас уже ангел сидел на его кровати и был ужасно зол. Кроули слышал его голос сверху. Азирафаэль тяжело дышал, немного сопя. Пожалуй, стоило быть чуть более аккуратным, но ангел же всегда ворчал, что ему не нравится стиль вождения демона. И угрожал каждый раз — это как каждодневный обязательный ритуал.</p><p>— Ох, дорогой, я предупреждал тебя, — вкрадчиво добавил Азирафаэль.</p><p>Вообще Кроули привык быть ведущим. Лежать на мягких коленях животом, задрав задницу не было в его стиле. Столько раз он представлял себя на месте ангела, но время, опыт и их безграничное доверие легко изменили Азирафаэля. Энтони не знал, нравится ли ему это, но напрягся, выжидающе вытянув шею.</p><p>— Я говорил, — Азирафаэль огладил его задницу под обтягивающими джинсами, чуть сжал, насколько позволяла ткань.</p><p>— А я старался ехать медленно!</p><p>— Ты даже не старался…</p><p>И то правда.</p><p>Ладони Азирафаэля стали куда смелее. Кроули никогда не отдавал ему власть над собой. Но то, как мягко его гладили, ни разу не успокаивало. Ощущение тяжести широкой ладони как бы намекало, что сейчас ему будет несладко. Потом, быть может, станет хорошо, но вот конкретно сейчас ему пиздец.</p><p>В штанах заныло. Внизу живота возникло тяжелое и горячее возбуждение, не позволяя сдвинуться с места.</p><p>— Ты был плохим демоном, — ласково пояснил Азирафаэль. И ему так шел этот тон, это порицание. Азирафаэль был тем, кому позволено было учить уму, пояснять, как надо, а еще — наказывать непослушных.</p><p>— Азира… — тихо позвал Кроули, но даже не успел договорить.</p><p>Азирафаэль когда-то там намекал на смену позиций. Кроули и не спорил, права не отстаивал, — он и сам был не против полежать ножками кверху. Но демон был уверен, что им потребуется еще немного времени, что они не будут торопиться. Кроули не боялся члена ангела, но что-то не позволяло ему почувствовать себя свободно и расслабиться. Быть может, демон боялся, что ему это слишком понравится? Отдаться, довериться, спустить с тормозов, чтобы его вертели во все стороны? Раздвинуть ноги, позволив трахать себя до хриплых стонов?</p><p>Он крепко вцепился в покрывало, ощущая легкую прохладу неожиданно голой задницей.</p><p>— Считай, — приказал довольный собой ангел, — вслух.</p><p>Азирафаэль казался нежным парнем, однако ладонь его била внезапно жестко. Он хлестко нанес первый удар, не вкладывая силу, разогревая, после чего сжал правую ягодицу, смял, потряс и отпустил, чтобы шлепнуть вновь. Ладонь звонко соприкасалась с кожей, усиливая скорость.</p><p>Задница огнем горела на пятом шлепке. Кроули мычал, но Азирафаэль и не думал останавливаться. Он ненадолго прервался, провел костяшками пальцев по потяжелевшим яйцам демона.</p><p>— Какая там была скорость? — невинно спросил он.</p><p>— Не-ет!</p><p>Ста двадцати ударов он не выдержит!</p><p>Кроули все еще не понимал, как ему реагировать на происходящее. Он облизнулся и подавился вдохом, когда Азирафаэль сместил место удара чуть ниже, почти задевая яйца. Еще чуть-чуть, и он бы попал по ним, а от этого хотелось выть. В чувствительных местах не хватало ласки. Да была бы к месту даже грубость. Ангел действовал властно, со знанием дела, будто всю жизнь этим занимался. Кто же знал, что он такой садист? Из члена, кажется, уже текло, а анус часто сжимался. Тело отвечало на все вопросы, нагло сдавая позиции. Кроули вытянулся струной, пока решительные пальцы перебирали его яйца, а другая ладонь Азирафаэля скользила ребром между ягодиц.</p><p> — Будешь знать.</p><p>Азирафаэль шептал что-то, и в какой-то момент Кроули почувствовал что-то влажное чуть ниже копчика. Ладони мягко мяли его ягодицы, пока губы целовали. От контраста ощущений в голову ударила кровь, но почему-то ему хотелось не этого. Ангел совсем нежно выцеловывал ямочки над ягодицами, мягко гладил.</p><p>— Ангел! — Кроули не выдержал. Яйца гудели, и хотелось чего-то значительного.</p><p>— Что, сладкий?</p><p>— То!</p><p>Азирафаэль тихо рассмеялся, принялся целовать поясницу и торчащие косточки позвоночника. Нежность охладила пыл, несколько успокоила. Веки сами опустились, тело расслабилось, наслаждаясь влажными губами, скользящими по коже.</p><p>Но через мгновение последовал новый удар. Кроули закричал.</p><p>Азирафаэль издевался. Кроули сперва решил, что его отходят по заднице, а потом жестко трахнут. Сейчас он уже не знал, чего ждать, и думал, что ничему не удивится. Но ангел поразил. То, как прекрасно он сыграл спокойствие, — Кроули ему поверил!</p><p>— Ты перестал считать, — напоминал ангел, — так что давай заново.</p><p>На третьем ударе второго круга прежнее возбуждение вернулось. Усилилось. Внизу живота приятно стянуло, давя от желудка и ниже. Мелкая дрожь охватила тело, колени тряслись. Азирафаэль шлепал его так, как надо, сжимал и гладил, не прикасаясь ни к члену, ни к анусу. Кроули не мог расслабиться. Он потянулся к члену, чтобы хотя бы кончить, но его руку быстро поймали, после — вторую и зажали за спиной. И стало по-настоящему страшно.</p><p>К слову, зря. Азирафаэль отпустил его руки, погладил влажный затылок, мягко потрепал волосы. Кроули чувствовал возбуждение ангела животом, а еще ощущал, что у него самого вот-вот лопнут яйца. Хотелось кончить поскорее и кончить от члена внутри, но его же решили наказать.</p><p>Мир вновь перевернулся. Теперь Кроули смотрел в потолок и тяжело дышал, пока Азирафаэль отсасывал ему, быстро орудуя рукой у себя в штанах. Было почти больно, теплый рот и язык смягчали ситуацию. Это именно то, что было нужно. Азирафаэль словно извинялся: мягко скользил по стволу, не терроризируя больше. И Кроули окончательно потерялся. Хватило совсем немного, чтобы демон спустил в горячий рот. Ангел поднялся, чтобы посмотреть на вымученное, но от того же довольное лицо.</p><p>Кроули и сейчас ничего не понял. Ему понравилось, но как будто этого было недостаточно, чтобы точно быть уверенным. Нужно было больше. Намного больше.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ангел умел удивлять. Его нежные руки иногда становились властными, и Кроули не знал, куда себя деть, с благоговением наблюдая, гадая, что будет дальше. Вечно сдержанный, милый тихоня имел невообразимую фантазию и потенциал, которому и демон позавидует. Кроули хватало фантазии на то, чтобы удивить ангела, но он не думал, что ангел способен на то же.</p><p>Кроули изначально не ждал гостей. Он решил посвятить день себе, развалиться древней тушкой в ванной, чтобы отдохнуть телом. Возле ванны уже ждала пара бутылочек полусладкого, чтобы накидаться в слюни, пялясь в пустую стену, а после начать слать ангелу отвратительные сообщения. Это первое, что демон придумал, когда Азирафаэль сообщил о покупке смартфона. Кроули купил себе новый с хорошей камерой, чтобы слать своему любовнику фотографии эротического характера.</p><p>Желание побыть одному растворилось с появлением шальной мысли.</p><p>Напился демон быстро. Он прямо-таки напирал на вино, стоило ему лишь повесить свой стильный шелковый халат на крючок и опуститься в горячую воду. Кроули прикрыл глаза, стремительно пьянея. День казался все лучше и лучше: дел у него не было, потому что он заранее все решил, а чудеса технологии нагревали остывающую воду. Заканчивалась вторая бутылка, когда Кроули взял в руки телефон и с лукавой ухмылкой принялся за совращение.</p><p>Кроули прекрасно понимал, что нарывается. Азирафаэль не любил использовать чудеса для своего удобства, считая это ужасным и низким поступком, поэтому демон прикинул, сколько у него есть времени, чтобы подготовиться. О, он мечтал об этом с того дня, когда ангел выпорол его и не довел дело до конца. Кроули раз десять дрочил на светлый образ и фантомное чувство крепкого члена у себя в заднице.</p><p>Стоило представить, как влажная головка скользит между его ягодиц, как нежные пальцы входят в него или давят на яйца, как быстро краснеющий ангел будет вдалбливать его в кровать, доводя до хриплых вскриков. Кроули столько раз держал член ангела во рту, просто обожал, когда его ебали прямо в горло: медленно, чтобы прочувствовать каждый дюйм, а затем срывались, пока изо рта слюна не потечет. Бедра дрожали от мысли, как Азирафаэль распустит крылья, мягко поглаживая его спину, пока ангельский член будет долбить его, загнув пополам, до скрипа, до синяков на ягодицах.</p><p>Кроули довольно выдохнул. Несколько похабных сообщений в рабочее время, три фото. Он отложил телефон, материализовал себе третью бутылку и принялся ждать. Ангел должен был появиться — совершенно точно должен был.</p><p>Прошел час. Прошел второй. Кроули был пьян, а еще — неимоверно зол. Ангел не появлялся, но сообщения читал, будто специально издевался. Кроули отправил еще три. Руки тряслись от слепой ярости. Он был чудовищно возбужден, ждал реакции, а его нагло игнорировали. Азирафаэль прочитал новые сообщения, но оставил их без ответа.</p><p>Вечер уже не радовал. Кроули расстроился и обиделся, выпил немного и завалился спать, не трезвея, чтобы ненароком не позвонить ангелу и не высказать все, что он о нем думает. Так его еще никогда не кидали! Обидно, горько и чудовищно ужасно по отношению к нему.</p><p>Кроули хотел расслабиться и был готов отдаться сегодня в любой мыслимой и немыслимой позе. У Азирафаэля, кажется, были другие планы.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кроули очнулся, ощущая щекочущее прикосновение к своим запястьям. Его аккуратно трогали, касаясь чем-то скользким и приятным. Он медленно разлепил веки, не сразу понимая, где он и кто он.<p>— О, очнулся? Это хорошо.</p><p>Немного румяный ангел смотрел на него, сдержанно сложив ладошки у груди. Он был в брюках и рубашке, а отсутствие бабочки и жилетки и расстегнутая пара верхних пуговиц рубашки были куда откровеннее самого ангела. Азирафаэль нежно смотрел на него, так сладко улыбался, что у Кроули колени затряслись. Демон разом вспомнил все, стремительно трезвея.</p><p>Кроули посмотрел на время. Прошло часа три с момента, когда он выполз из ванной, влажно капая на пол мыльной водой. Ангел ему так и не ответил, но, кажется, и не игнорировал, как Кроули изначально решил. Азирафаэль сощурил глазки, сидя на самом краю, как специально, и не делал ничего. Демон попытался дернуться, чтобы коснуться открытой шеи, но запоздало понял, что связан.</p><p>Он несколько раз шевельнулся, поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как тонкий, но крепкий пояс его шелкового халата цепко крепит его запястья к изголовью кровати. Демон специально купил такую постель, чтобы всячески извращаться, но никогда не думал, что привяжут именно его.</p><p>Ангел невинно смотрел на него, уместил ладошку на плоском животе.</p><p>— Как ты там писал? «Хочу стать липким. Хочу почувствовать…» — ангел прервался, громко причмокивая губами.</p><p>О, демон прекрасно помнил, что именно он хотел почувствовать и где. Азирафаэль взглянул на него, ослепительно улыбаясь.</p><p>Внизу живота потяжелело. Казалось, яйца налились свинцом, и легкое головокружение уже не напоминало недавнее опьянение. Оно было горячим, требовало внимания. Так хотелось потянуться руками, коснуться, но ангел сидел далеко. Азирафаэль знал, что делает, просто ласкал взглядом, словно и не собираясь воплощать фантазии демона. Он поправил свои волосы, чуть подался вперед, касаясь грудью согнутого колена.</p><p>— Ты, кажется, хотел кончить без рук? — спросил Азирафаэль.</p><p>Кроули по-настоящему испугался.</p><p>Нет, он понимал, что написал не вовремя. Азирафаэль злился, когда ему мешали работать, иногда обижался. Сейчас ангел не выглядел обиженно, но источал странную тяжелую энергию, от которой Кроули становилось дурно. Он видел, как Азирафаэль сгибает пальцы, как разминает руки.</p><p>— Что же, — ангел пожал плечами, начиная расстегивать собственную рубашку, — если ты так хотел…</p><p>От ангела освежающе пахло дождем, но Кроули задыхался. Он осознал, что перегнул палку, в тот момент, когда увидел свои связанные руки, но лишь судорожно сглотнул, облизнулся, невольно сгибая ноги в коленях, сводя их вместе. Он инстинктивно прятал самое ценное, а голубые глаза горели, требовали возмездия. Кроули поздно вспомнил, кто перед ним.</p><p>Это в обычные дни Азирафаэль милый букинист — на деле это боевая машина, способная убивать, а еще мгновенно возгораться, будто подлили бензина.</p><p>Азирафаэль опустил ладони на голые колени, медленно развел их. Рубашка болталась на его плечах, не скрывая голого торса, и лишь брюки прятали возбуждение, туго давили, но Кроули все-все видел. Выпирающий бугорок ясно давал понять, что кому-то сейчас придется несладко, и демон надеялся, что в этот раз они дойдут до конца.</p><p>Но…</p><p>На город опустилась ночь. Чуть приоткрытое окно впускало прохладный воздух, облегчая невозможное тугое возбуждение. Кроули уснул в одних трусах, поэтому сосками уже можно было стекло резать, а после того, как Азирафаэль горячо подул на них, демона током прошибло, разгоняя чувственную волну вдоль позвоночника. Азирафаэль просто дышал на кожу, облизывался в миллиметре от соска, но не трогал, сжимал пальцы, словно боялся коснуться. Кроули едва не взвыл, глядя на все это.</p><p>— О, в жизни ты куда красивее, чем на фото, — улыбнулся ангел. — Тебе говорили об этом? Ты невероятно, ужасно красив.</p><p>Кроули закусил губу, когда влажный, чуть шершавый язык коснулся его груди чуть выше левого соска. Азирафаэль пару раз лизнул его, опираясь рукой возле бока. Кроули дергал руками, будто это могло помочь, хотел зацепиться ногами за что-нибудь, но лишь ворошил воздух. На второй сосок наконец-то опустились пальцы, крепко сжали, надавили, прокатили между указательным и средним. Демон в голос застонал, сводя бедра. Внутри зудело, а член ныл, белье давило, и простой мимолетной ласки было одновременно много и мало.</p><p>— О, а помнишь, как ты брал пальцы в рот на том фото? — спросил Азирафаэль, поднимаясь. Он скользнул языком по своим влажным губам и прижался двумя пальцами к губам Кроули.</p><p>Конечно же он помнил!</p><p>— Ты так глубоко засунул их, — прошептал ангел, взгляд стал совсем сумасшедший, — ты лизал их, скользил языком между пальцев.</p><p>Кроули покорно взял в рот его пальцы, всосал, жадно беря как можно глубже, обильно смачивал слюной, давясь каждый раз, когда Азирафаэль давил на язык.</p><p>— Умничка, — вновь улыбнулся ангел и прижался губами к бьющейся венке на шее, укусил до звездочек перед глазами. Азирафаэль вынул мокрые пальцы, провел ими по напряженному животу Кроули. — Что еще было в списке? — Азирафаэль поднял голову, почти касаясь носом носа. — Мне вылизать тебя? Помнишь, как ты делал эти штуки своим языком тогда, — ангел быстро вылизал его ухо, скользя языком глубже, — между ног.</p><p>Кроули стало дурно. Все было хорошо, но он хотел трогать, хотел подтолкнуть к тому, что именно ангел должен был сделать. Что Кроули хотел, чтобы он сделал. Однако ангел мучил его, не трогал ни член, ни анус, который бы давно начал истекать, будь он дыркой тесной сучки. И ему казалось, что он течет, и что прикосновений невероятно мало.</p><p>— Трахнуть тебя пальцами и языком? — спокойно спросил Азирафаэль и наконец-то стянул узкие трусы.</p><p>Ангел как специально целовал его бедра, мучительно долго мял ягодицы, оставляя кусачий след на бедре. Кроули зашипел, захрипел, заживо сгорая.</p><p>— Мне просить тебя? Вслух? — не выдержал Кроули. — Хочешь, чтобы я молил?</p><p>— Хочу, чтобы ты не отвлекал меня во время работы. Мне пришлось закрыть магазин, чтобы уединиться в уборной. — Азирафаэль посмотрел в его глаза. — Я самоудовлетворялся, глядя на фото, читая. Я упустил важного клиента!</p><p>Ангел укусил его под коленом и больно толкнулся пальцами в анус. Он лизнул чуть выше их, щекоча кончиком языка. Два толстых пальца медленно потрахивали его, пока язык широко лизал низ живота. Азирафаэль зацепился зубами за край впадинки пупка и потянул, сгибая пальцы внутри там, где демон был особенно чувствительный.</p><p>— Азирафаэль! — закричал демон.</p><p>— Кроули, — мягко улыбнулся Азирафаэль.</p><p>Ангел долго мучил его шею, дразнил простату: то лаская, то вовсе ее не касаясь. Где Азирафаэль научился этому — неизвестно, но Кроули и не хотел знать, больше желая просто кончить.</p><p>— Да, я не притронусь к тебе, — решил Азирафаэль, кивая на истекающий член. — Разве что…</p><p>Ангел пару раз лизнул головку, собирая влагу, и добавил палец, после — еще один. Кроули выгнулся, грязно ругаясь.</p><p>— Просто дай мне кончить, — требовательно прошипел Кроули. Азирафаэль причмокнул губами и отрицательно мотнул головой.</p><p>Член истекал, требовал внимания и пары прикосновений — да, ему хватило бы пары резких движений вдоль ствола, чтобы отпустить чрезмерное напряжение. Но Азирафаэль лизал его там, где пальцы глубоко входили в горячее тело, ласкал частые складочки, жарко дыша на яйца.</p><p>Возбуждение копилось, накатывало, грозясь взорвать и голову, и яйца. Кроули попытался расслабиться и в тот же момент кончил на сухую, крича что-то на древнем языке. Он хотел сжать бедра, но ангел не давал, однако все-таки прошелся языком по члену, пока тот не извергнулся, и демон не взвыл, блаженно протяжно простонал.</p><p>— Ты ужасен, — решил Кроули, когда Азирафаэль выпрямился. Ангел улыбнулся, завораживающе глядя в глаза, а затем поднялся, встал и вынул член, быстро орудуя рукой у самого носа Кроули.</p><p>— О да, я ужасен, — повторил он, откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза, однако распахнул веки тут же, как ощутил приближающийся конец.</p><p>Развязывать Кроули никто не спешил. Азирафаэль кончил ему на лицо и провел влажной головкой по губам, чуть стуча.</p><p>— В следующий раз заблокирую, — решил ангел, чинно заправляя член обратно в штаны.</p><p>— Ну и пожалуйста!</p><p>Если бы Кроули настолько не нравилось, он бы давно избавил себя от пут, однако он этого не сделал. Он облизнулся, вбирая знакомый вкус с губ. Зря он не дождался — все могло быть куда интереснее.</p><p>— Но ты же останешься? — спросил его Кроули. Ему все не терпелось, а задница была растянута как раз под толстый ангельский член. Азирафаэль лишь пожал плечами.</p><p>— Думаю, я слишком занят.</p><p>И ушел, оставляя Кроули с пустотой внутри, которую можно было заполнить одним способом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Кроули была отличная задница. Азирафаэль тщательно скрывал то, как она притягивает его разом мутнеющий взгляд, но факт оставался фактом. Обтянутый тонкой кожей брюк или упругой джинсой, чуть выпирающий, но не как у женщины или качка, идеальный зад манил, требовал коснуться, а после сжать всей пятерней.</p><p>Ангел так хотел погладить эти дикие, вечно вихляющие бедра, притянуть тело к себе, заткнуть возмущение поцелуем. О, а потом он бы долго мял эту тощую задницу и любовался влажными губами полураскрытого в стоне рта. Демон, порочный и невероятный, коварный, смотрел бы на него со смущением и легким возбуждением, но покорно выгибался, подставляясь. Азирафаэль бы укусил его: сильно, больно, до тонкого кровоточащего следа, а после вылизал бы сперва шею, часто отрываясь, чтобы посмотреть в эти чарующие пьяные глаза, но совсем скоро он бы опустился на колени и занялся своей любимой частью.</p><p>А виной всему была одна тощая задница.</p><p>Ну, быть может, немного виноват был и ее хозяин, который заряжал и возбуждал одним лишь взглядом, внутренней хрипотцой в голосе и странной энергией, пьянящей так сильно, что протрезветь чудом не выйдет. Азирафаэль кусал губы, когда демон оборачивался, показывая одну из самых выдающихся своих частей.</p><p>Для Азирафаэля это было странно. Он был склонен к любви, но грех, который был сладок и грел сердце, толкал его на самые разные поступки. Ангел стал терять границу между чувством и похотью, и те сливались воедино, превращаясь в довольно взрывоопасный коктейль. Он мог часами рассуждать на тему того, что зарождалось в нем, но это лишь сильнее дразнило, душило и заставляло сомневаться в себе.</p><p>Раньше было тошно и тоскливо, а задница все еще мелькала перед глазами и руками, пока ладони тянулись без права коснуться. Азирафаэль смотрел, считая, что смотреть не запрещается. Стоило Кроули обернуться и взглянуть глаза в глаза, как возбуждение сменялось легкой ласковой улыбкой.</p><p>Демон разливал вино, а ангел делал вид, что просто очень рад видеть своего друга. И он правда был рад.</p><p>Азирафаэль постепенно становился смелее. Он учился, наблюдал и даже смог прикоснуться к желанному. Эта прекрасная задница была в его руках: ангел трогал любимые бедра, целовал эти тонкие губы. Они предавались любви столько раз, сливались воедино, теряя голову и разум.</p><p>И с каждым разом открывались новые горизонты.</p><p>После их последнего раза Кроули решил обидеться, но они оба знали, что дуться демон не умел. В итоге, Азирафаэль проснулся посреди ночи от того, что его нежно пихают в бок, двигая ближе к стене.</p><p>— Это ты так меня простил? — тихо спросил Азирафаэль.</p><p>Вообще, он чувствовал себя несколько виноватым, однако демон начал первым. Ангел знал его сволочную натуру и был на взводе в тот момент, поэтому поступил так, как счел нужным. Он был занят, а эти ужасные (чудесные) сообщения сбили его с толку, поэтому случилось то, что случилось. Азирафаэль сперва сделал, а затем подумал, из-за чего убежал, боясь столкнуться с реальностью. Это потом он понял, что надо было продолжить, но стыд уже настиг его и мучал, вместе с тем душила гордость и страх.</p><p>Позвонить и извиниться было недолго, но так сложно. Рука не поднималась, поэтому это нельзя было назвать игнорированием или обидой. Азирафаэль заранее решил, что на него обиделись, накрутил себя и испугался.</p><p>Кроули пропадал недолго — целых четыре дня. Азирафаэль уже был готов пойти извиняться, отрыл сладкий подарок в виде старой доброй бутылочки арманьяка, которую он держал со времен поездки во Францию. Но Кроули оказался быстрее и, кажется, совершенно не обижался.</p><p>— Нет, ангел, я просто соскучился. Ты меня кинул вообще-то! Ты кончил мне на лицо и даже не перезвонил!</p><p>Азирафаэль не сдержал улыбки, позволяя ему устроиться на своей груди. Кроули обнял его, закинул длинную ногу, прижимаясь теснее. Ангел сдался и уместил ладонь на упругой ягодице, однако понял, что и сам дико соскучился даже за столь короткое время.</p><p>— Ты точно не злишься? Я тебя, должно быть, обидел, — решил Азирафаэль и невольно сжал ладонь, как будто Кроули мог убежать. Понял, каково демону было тогда.</p><p>— Да все в порядке, — отмахнулся тот, горячо подул ему в шею.</p><p>Азирафаэль начал себя накручивать снова. Он включил ночник движением пальцев и обеспокоено посмотрел, сжирая сам себя.</p><p>Только вот Кроули и не думал обижаться. Кроули реально соскучился, а еще имел крайне скотский план.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вообще, Кроули видел в этом форменном издевательстве элементарное отсутствие смелости. Он вспомнил, как трясся ангел в его руках, как высоко стонал, стесняясь произнести свои сокровенные фантазии вслух, но покорно подставлялся и переставал прятать голос, когда доходил до края. Кроули и решил довести его: сперва он признался себе, чего хочет, а потом подумал, что сделает все, чтобы это получить.<p>Напуганный ангел — неплохое начало, но шантажировать прощением было бы низко.</p><p>— Ангел, — Кроули сел, глядя в голубые глаза, — ты же не думаешь, что я настолько нежен, чтобы обидеться?</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Я кончил. Было охуительно. Ты кончил. Мы поиграли, а потом разбежались, — Кроули говорил это все будничным тоном, что было для него абсолютно нормально. — Да, я хотел другого, но, возможно, я тоже перестарался.</p><p>Он ослепительно улыбнулся, на что ангел так же сел и потянулся к демону с крепкими объятиями, но с легкой дрожью в руках.</p><p>— Только не разрыдайся, — устало бросил Кроули, но все-таки улыбнулся.</p><p>— Значит, ты не против, если буду немного… — Азирафаэль вновь не договорил, в конце вовсе срываясь на шепот.</p><p>— Я приму тебя любого, — Кроули театрально выдохнул, вообще не понимая, к чему ангел клонит.</p><p>Да, Кроули хотел выдержать ангела, измотать, чтобы тот сам сорвался, как пару раз до этого. Он хотел довести его до той самой грани, чтобы после насладиться пылающим нравом, испить чужое желание. Кроули неожиданно для себя понял, что ему нравится, когда его хотят. Возможно, это было чересчур эгоистично, но он по-настоящему обожал, когда голубые глаза пылали, когда его жадно хватали за бедра, когда желание становилось сильнее смущения.</p><p>В этот раз уже Азирафаэль приятно удивил.</p><p>Ангел ловко разомкнул объятия, обхватывая ладонями чужое лицо. В свете ночника его глаза сияли безумием, и Кроули судорожно сглотнул, посылая сон к черту. Он зачарованно смотрел в его глаза, пытаясь уловить в них хоть какой-то намек на то, что могло произойти дальше. Но Азирафаэль молчал, гладил, гладил его скулы, часто облизываясь.</p><p>— А что хочешь ты? — тихо спросил ангел.</p><p>— Не что, а кого, — ответил Кроули, потерся щекой о мягкую ладонь. — Тебя хочу.</p><p>Он хотел слишком многого, и это все можно было объединить в одного совокупного ангела. Кроули хотел Азирафаэля, и было все равно, на что они сорвутся в этот раз, потому что это будет его ангел: его руки и запах, его влажные губы и стоны. Открыв глаза после оргазма, Кроули увидит знакомое лицо и мягкую улыбку.</p><p>Кроули был согласен на что угодно, но, конечно, хотелось что-нибудь поинтереснее.</p><p>Они долго целовались. Азирафаэль не выключил свет, а Кроули решил, что так даже лучше. Они просто целовались, трогая друг друга, и демон обнял ангела ногами, притягивая к себе, руками обвил шею, зарылся пальцами в пышные кудри. Сон окончательно отступил, а жар возрос внизу живота, развеивая в голове столь ненужные сейчас мысли.</p><p>— Прости, дорогой, — прошептал Азирафаэль, отрываясь от губ, ведя по бокам вниз, чтобы ухватиться за задницу.</p><p>— Я же сказал, что не…</p><p>— А я заранее.</p><p>Его светлый нежный ангел был невероятно порочным, и Кроули лишь улыбнулся, предвкушая что-то грандиозное.</p><p>Член встал от одного предвкушения. Кроули лег удобнее, но его перевернули единым движением, подложив под живот подушку. Все-таки ангел не переставал быть ангелом. Кроули сглотнул и развел ноги — непроизвольно, думая, что именно это от него и требуется. С него содрали остатки одежды, оголяя ноги и зад, охлаждая пылающую промежность. Смуглые ягодицы торчали в приглашающем жесте, и твердая ладонь уверенно смяла одну, пока вторая ладонь оттягивала другую, оголяя, выставляя напоказ. Стало прохладно, но ненадолго: Азирафаэль склонился, опаляя дыханием, и Кроули слышал, как тот хлюпает слюной, часто облизываясь.</p><p>Его хотели до одури: Кроули это чувствовал и упивался, улыбался, довольный собой, позволял открывать себя больше. Доверял.</p><p>Он почувствовал, как прогнулась кровать, и в его бедра уперлись чужие: Азирафаэль прижался пахом к его ягодицам, примериваясь. Кроули хотел было это прокомментировать, но решил не сбивать ангела: пугало, что его опять бросят, убежав от смущения, поэтому он молча лежал и кусал костяшки. Азирафаэль притирался, тяжело дышал где-то позади, и выпирающий из белья член едва коснулся нежного чувствительного местечка между ягодиц Кроули. Он не доставал до ануса, и эти жалкие миллиметры были почти болезненными. Кроули сжался, незаметно для себя всхлипывая.</p><p>— Тебе больно? — сразу спросил Азирафаэль, обеспокоенный и пока еще в своем уме.</p><p>— Нет, все хорошо. Продолжай, — прохрипел демон.</p><p>Ему было больно. Это была невообразимая пытка. Кроули сжал свои же запястья, сильнее выгибаясь и выпячивая задницу. Азирафаэль не торопился, трогал его, хотя минуту назад был таким резвым. Кроули подумал, что это никогда не закончится, поэтому резко передумал быть молчаливым и покорным.</p><p>— Я все еще помню твой язык, — низко сказал Кроули, когда Азирафаэль отступил. — Я помню, как ты касался меня внутри пальцами, как лизал.</p><p>Азирафаэль развел его ягодицы и подул на сфинктер, приближаясь к нему.</p><p>— Я так хотел тебя коснуться, но не мог, — продолжил Кроули. — А еще хотел, чтобы ты был во мне. Полностью.</p><p>Азирафаэль мягко нажал на дырку, на сухую входя на половину фаланги. Демон вновь сжался.</p><p>— Хотел ощутить тебя в себе. Горячего, скользкого и большого. Я знаю твои размеры прекрасно: изучил, когда ты драл меня в горло.</p><p>Язык робко коснулся расслабленного ануса, но через мгновение ощутимо мазнул, давя. Кроули вздрогнул, пока язык становился смелее, а ангел едва слышно застонал, крепко держа его за бедра.</p><p>Было так сладко, так тянуло внизу живота, что любые ожидания окупились с лихвой. Колени дрожали в таком положении, плохо держали, и здесь спасала подушка. Кроули в голос застонал и потерял способность говорить, когда в нем оказались пальцы, а зубы ангела сжались на его ягодице, оставляя сочный след. Азирафаэль остановился на верху ложбинки, вытянул язык, смачивая пальцы слюной, обильно стекающей ниже. Он часто дышал, щекоча копчик, пока Кроули пытался найти в себе силы.</p><p>— Я был растянутый, а внутри, — вновь укус, но куда слабее, легкий шлепок по бедру, после которого последовало вторжение трех пальцев, смазанных чем-то куда более уместным, — внутри было пусто, и как же здорово ты мог заполнить пустоту своим…</p><p>Его вновь шлепнули, активнее двигая рукой. Азирафаэль, кажется, любил делать больно — не сильно, ужасно больно, а приятно, сладко, чтобы бедра дрожали, а внутри щекотал едкий трепет. Кроули открыл рот и замер в немом крике, когда пальцы коснулись там, где надо. Он вытянулся, кусая губу до крови.</p><p>— А потом ты бы нагнул меня и отодрал, — выкинул демон, на что Азирафаэль осторожно схватил его за яйца, перекатывая их в руке.</p><p>Глаза сами закрывались, и Кроули лишь сейчас заметил, что к его члену так и не прикоснулись. Он неожиданно ощутил свое возбуждение иначе, потерся, за что схлопотал по заднице. В этот раз демон вскрикнул в голос, и легкие укусы-поцелуи поднялись выше, осыпая его бока и спину.</p><p>— Хочу, чтобы ты вошел одним движением сразу, чтобы вошел глубоко и сильно и драл меня, — не останавливался Кроули. — Без остановки. Без пощады.</p><p>Азирафаэль сжал зубы на его плече, вынимая пальцы и, как ранее, притираясь. Как в голодных фантазиях, ангел потерся головкой между его ягодиц, но не входил, уже нежно целовал шею, гладил грудь широкими движениями. Ангел сжал его сосок, покрутил между пальцев, зарываясь носом в затылок, часто вдыхая влажный запах, продолжая дразнить. Он вошел лишь головкой, и Кроули услышал тихий высокий стон у уха, когда член ангела пропал, ощущаясь где-то в районе яиц.</p><p>— Трахни меня уже. Пожалуйста, — простонал демон.</p><p>Кроули уже и забыл это чувство. Член у ангела действительно был крупным — толще его собственного, но не особо длиннее. Однако, он был больше, поэтому неудивительно, что ангел так долго растягивал его, что вылил много смазки. Внутри было пусто и влажно, поэтому Азирафаэль вошел легко, но не как просил Кроули, а наполовину. Вторым сильным толчком ангел вошел до упора, стискивая Кроули до хруста.</p><p>Возможно, Азирафаэль был даже слишком большой. Кроули было немного больно, но его наконец заполнили, и та пустота теперь туго стягивалась, охватывая чужой член. Азирафаэль не двигался, то ли давая привыкнуть, то ли сам привыкал. Кроули попытался сжаться, но от этого неприятно закололо, пробивая остро, до дрожи. Он расслабился и ощутил прикосновение к своему члену. Азирафаэль пару раз провел по стволу, затем возвратил ладонь на живот.</p><p>— Давай, сладкий, — прошептал Кроули, — сделай это. Хочу кончить, пока ты во мне.</p><p>Ладонь на животе перестала гладить, надавливая. Азирафаэль качнулся, выходя и тут же плавно ныряя обратно. Кроули подавился стоном, вцепился в подушку и заметил руку, на которую опирался ангел. Демон прижался губами к его ладони, облизал костяшки.</p><p>— Хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня.</p><p>Азирафаэль двигался плавно, но на всю длину. Он не торопился, оттягивая. Натягивал Кроули. Демон слышал тихий хрип и шипение, а сам разошелся, застонал в голос. Ему было так хорошо, что он и сам начал двигаться, цепляясь за простыни, драл подушку зубами, пока ангел мягко трахал его. Пробирало до макушки, и сладкая дрожь наполняла все тело. Азирафаэль начал потихоньку ускоряться, но в какой-то момент отчего-то передумал и вовсе вышел.</p><p>— Я раздеру тебе всю спину, — с восторгом высказался Кроули, когда оказался на спине.</p><p>— Хочу увидеть твое лицо, когда ты кончишь, — наконец-то сказал Азирафаэль. — От моего члена.</p><p>Кроули хохотнул и двинул бедрами, насаживаясь глубже. Теперь он мог трогать ангела, обнимать. Они могли целоваться.</p><p>От переизбытка чувств оргазм накатывал быстрее. Демон похабно стонал и драл спину ногтями, как и обещал, а Азирафаэль позволил себе сорваться. Накрывало восторгом, невероятной дикой радостью и чувством окончательного, полного единения. Азирафаэль открылся, а Кроули открылся в ответ. В ушах звенело, и Азирафаэль, поймав темп и найдя идеальный угол, входил так глубоко, как надо, касался торчащих сосков и терзал губы, мокро вторгаясь в рот языком.</p><p>Раньше, когда Кроули кончал, он ощущал опустошение. С Азирафаэлем было иначе: ему становилось тепло, хорошо, словно святое ангельское свечение озарило его темную душу. Быть может, что-то такое и происходило. Он утянул ангела с собой, часто сжимая его член в себе.</p><p>Внутри стало мокро и горячо, и оставалось лишь распахнуть крылья, но до такого свинства они еще не дошли.</p><p>Азирафаэль опустился рядом, мягко поцеловал опущенные веки и нос, чиркнул обе щеки и губы, после чего позволил себе расслабиться.</p><p>— Я не прощу тебя, — решил Кроули, еле шевеля губами, — если не сделаешь это еще раз.</p><p>— Из тебя течет мое семя.</p><p>— Ну, тогда повтори в ванной.</p><p>Кроули посмотрел на него. Азирафаэль тихо рассмеялся, но покорно кивнул.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ощущения были странными, но ангел начинал привыкать. Он подёргал бёдрами, словно в танце, и ощущения действительно были совсем другими — Азирафаэль попросту отвык от них. Когда-то давно он пробовал такую форму тела, используя её в своих интересах, для дела, и сделанное им сейчас казалось неправильным.</p><p>А потом Азирафаэль вспомнил, для чего всё это устроил.</p><p>Ангельская натура не давала покоя: Азирафаэль отлично понимал, что он совершил много прекрасных грязных вещей, за которые мог пасть, но крылья по-прежнему были при нём, а вот фантазия разрослась за пределы возможного. Он познал удовольствие Кроули, познал своё и думал, что им расти некуда.</p><p>А потом случилась та невероятно горячая книга, новый магазин напротив книжного и длинный змеиный язык.</p><p>Язык, конечно, был всегда — Азирафаэль обожал его. Книги тоже никуда не девались, и, скорее всего, точкой кипения стал тот магазин с кружевным бельём. Ангел так долго рассматривал витрины из-за окна, облизывался, но потом представлял своё тело в этих чулках, кружевах и подвесках. Он пару раз становился перед зеркалом в одежде, без одежды, и каждый раз морщил нос.</p><p>Нет, виноват был всё-таки язык, которым Кроули сладко вылизывал его после того, как кончил внутрь, а ещё непредусмотрительно (или же, наоборот, специально) ляпнул, что такого влажного ангела готов вылизывать хоть вечность.</p><p>Азирафаэль вспомнил ощущения, когда между ног был не крупный член, а нежный чувственный цветок. Он перестал дышать в тот самый момент, пока Кроули вытягивал язык внутри, гладил ладонями его пышные бёдра. Член моментально встал, а затем настала пора ангела мучить демона, но созревший в голове план требовал особенной подготовки. Ангелу нужно было настроиться прежде всего внутренне.</p><p>И вот он сидел в кремовом белье и думал о том, насколько это всё глупо. Консультант долго помогала ему подобрать то самое бельё, и ангел не представлял, как именно отреагирует Кроули. Демон был порочным и любил эксперименты. Азирафаэль решил, что такое перевоплощение всё же несколько эгоистично, но так же понимал, что Кроули это тоже может захватить.</p><p>Крупные груди непривычно свисали: Азирафаэль решил не брать бюстгальтер с косточками, чтобы образ вышел более нежным, воздушным. Корсет был бы не в его стиле, а вот неглиже и тонкие стринги — оказались словно созданы для него. Они сидели по фигуре, смягчая резкость, и Азирафаэль осознал, что ему и самому это нравится, когда простоял у того же зеркала всего-навсего пару минут. Он покрутился, с восторгом замечая, как игриво выглядывает самый низ ничем не прикрытых ягодиц, как красиво выглядит грудь.</p><p>Стоило подумать о том, как Кроули с силой сожмет одну из грудей, оттянет зубами сосок, пробираясь длинными пальцами под трусики, как внизу становилось влажно. Он вновь двинул бёдрами, потираясь ими, дразня себя же.</p><p>Этого было ужасно мало.</p><p>Никто из них ни разу даже не заикнулся о таком эксперименте. Кроули однажды сказал, что секс в женской форме — что-то невероятное, и на этом их обсуждение закончилось, поскольку демон заявил, что вообще-то ему не столь важно, что у его ангела между ног. Азирафаэль и сам забыл, а вспомнил, когда ждал Кроули на ужин.</p><p>Про еду Азирафаэль даже не подумал, решив начать сразу с десерта.</p><p>Ожидание выматывало. Он несколько раз спускался пальцами вниз, исследуя себя: он стягивал трусики, чтобы не замарать их, трогал себя, вошёл на одну фалангу пальца, не рискуя пробовать больше. Азирафаэль скользил по губам, подразнил клитор, но не заметил чего-то особенного. Было приятно, но не так, как описывали в книгах.</p><p>В этот же момент ангел услышал стук в дверь, и внутри всё перевернулось. Он невольно сжался, вернул бельё, сел ровно, готовясь к любой реакции.</p><p>Азирафаэль удержал себя на месте, когда увидел удивлённого демона в дверях своей спальни. Улыбнувшись, ангел было открыл рот, чтобы произнести заранее заготовленную фразу, но из головы всё вылетело, оставляя звенящую пустоту. Кроули оказался рядом в два шага, опустился на колени перед ним, жадно рассматривая.</p><p>— Вот, значит, как, — прошипел Кроули.</p><p>Шипение словно коснулось чего-то внутри, и широкие демонские ладони тут же легли на его бёдра, с силой сжимая.</p><p>— Захотелось новых ощущений? — улыбнулся Кроули, стянул очки, кидая их куда-то в сторону, и резко развел ангельские колени, почти утыкаясь носом в лобок.</p><p>Азирафаэль забыл как дышать, захотел свести ноги, но вместо этого раздвинул их шире и слегка вздрогнул, потому что руки Кроули двинулись выше. Он задрал край неглиже, открывая вид на почти прозрачные трусики. Показалось, что демон едва слышно вымученно застонал.</p><p>— Моя хорошая, — прошептал он и принялся раздеваться.</p><p>Азирафаэль не помнил, когда Кроули так быстро снимал штаны и рубашку.</p><p>Демон уложил его на спину, тяжело навис сверху, устроившись между ног. Азирафаэль всё ещё молчал, привыкая к новым ощущениям: он был невыносимо мокрый, и казалось, что смазка стекает между ягодиц. Раньше ангел ощущал возбуждение иначе, чувствовал внутренний трепет и порой до боли стоящий член. Сейчас он тёк, внизу живота потяжелело, и в совершенно новом месте появился странный лёгкий зуд. Азирафаэль хотел скорее ощутить Кроули в себе, хотел зажать чувствительными стенками. Клитор словно набух, и между ног странно тянуло.</p><p>Кроули долго любовался его миловидным растерянным лицом, прежде чем по-настоящему коснуться.</p><p>Крупная грудь идеально легла в длинную ладонь Кроули. Он не переставал смотреть в лицо ангела, мял грудь, второй рукой гладил живот.</p><p>— О, ты почувствуешь меня по-другому, — говорил Кроули бархатным голосом, ласкал слух. — Но сперва я буду долго, — он запнулся, оттягивая край трусиков, — долго вылизывать тебя.</p><p>Азирафаэлю захотелось взвизгнуть. Он свёл колени, зажимая руку Кроули между ног, на что тот погладил его плечо, опуская бретельку неглиже. Соски стояли, требуя внимания и ласки, и демон опустил руку на грудь, зажал сосок между пальцев, потёр, вырывая с губ ангела тихий стон.</p><p>У Азирафаэля был высокий голос, которого он каждый раз пугался.</p><p>— Сладкий голосок, — хохотнул Кроули. Он облизнулся и занялся грудью, рукой проникая под бельё.</p><p>Азирафаэль догадывался, что с Кроули будет иначе. Он не чувствовал того возбуждения, когда пытался поиграться сам с собой, но пальцы Кроули легко выбили из него воздух. Ангел протяжно застонал, когда пальцы коснулись клитора, но почти сразу с нажимом провели ниже. Он не входил внутрь, скользя снаружи, дразня и размазывая смазку, давил пальцами, в этот самый момент оттягивая сосок, до больного удовольствия всасывая его.</p><p>Бёдра дрожали. Хотелось уже большего, а ещё они так ни разу и не поцеловались. Кроули, словно чувствуя это, окончательно снял насквозь промокшие стринги, скинул их и выпрямился, глубоко целуя. Он отпустил ангела, гладил бока и бёдра. За мгновение демон перевернулся, утягивая ангела наверх.</p><p>— Хочу… — порывисто выдохнул он, — сядь мне на лицо.</p><p>Азирафаэль подавился воздухом: то ли от услышанного, то ли от неожиданно оказавшегося в нём пальца. Кроули вошёл до упора и начал быстро трахать его, пока ангел не застонал.</p><p>— Хочу, чтобы ты сжал мою голову бёдрами, — он оттянул ягодицу, осторожно добавляя второй палец. Влажный ангел принимал его легко, но хотелось ощутить именно член: длинный, тяжелый, горячий. Кроули медленно облизнулся, показательно вытягивая змеиный язык.</p><p>Азирафаэль сдался.</p><p>Ему казалось, что голова демона не выдержит, но они заняли удобную позу. Кроули укусил его за зад, лизнул близко к анусу, но пока не трогал в более чувствительных местах. Азирафаэль знал этот язык, знал эти ощущения, поэтому в который раз чертыхнулся, когда пальцы раздвинули губы и юркий язык прошёлся между ними змеёй, а после к клитору присосались мягкие губы. Азирафаэль вскрикнул, ища, за что схватиться.</p><p>— Я не выпущу тебя сегодня, — заявил Кроули, совсем недобро рассмеялся и довольно припал к ангелу обратно.</p><p>И ощущения действительно были другими. Кроули умело вылизывал его в самых чувствительных местах, вошёл внутрь большим пальцем и несильно потянул вниз, меняя угол. Азирафаэль не заметил, как по-настоящему зажал его голову коленями и вцепился в изголовье кровати, когда пальцы совсем пропали, демонские ладони крепко взялись за ягодицы, а язык доводил до исступления. Кроули пил его, нежно терзал, вслух выстанывая — он и сам был в восторге.</p><p>Азирафаэль потерял способность не только говорить, но и трезво мыслить.</p><p>Ощутимый шлепок отрезвил. Столько чувств накатило неожиданно и сразу, что ангел попросту забылся. Он расслабился, и за этим же ощутил всё те же пальцы, с которыми настойчиво толкался язык. Он двигался в нежной тесноте, раздвигался — казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и ангела прошибет крупной дрожью оргазма. Азирафаэль был на грани того, чтобы кончить, когда его разом опрокинули на спину. Кроули выглядел совсем обезумевшим: взгляд пылал, а распухшие губы просили поцелуя.</p><p>— У меня сейчас яйца лопнут, — заявил он, прижался членом крепче, потерся головкой у входа, но не спешил, вновь посмотрел в лицо.</p><p>— Хочу тебя, — шепнул ангел, желая остановить эту пытку. — Внутри. Сильно.</p><p>Он с трудом изъяснялся, кое-как разомкнув губы. Во рту пересохло. Кроули улыбнулся, чмокнул его в уголок губ и плавно вошёл.</p><p>Кроули громко замычал прямо на ухо, вошёл до конца за пару коротких толчков. Азирафаэль знал тяжесть его тела, но принимал так впервые: он стал более чувствительный, был не менее узкий, однако чувствовал Кроули иначе. Демон немного успокоился, тяжело дышал, иногда касаясь шеи губами. Ангел осторожно обнял его ногами за пояс, и от давления его едва не подбросило над постелью.</p><p>Простыни сбились, и Кроули больше не торопился. Он медленно двигался, давая привыкнуть. Ангел откинул голову назад, открывая шею, вновь потерялся. Он почти кончил ранее, и был очень чувствителен, а Кроули наконец-то добрался, поэтому и ему нужно было немного. Они двигались вместе, сперва неспешно сливаясь в один ритм, и сами не заметили, когда ускорились до частых вскриков. Постель скрипела, терпя их постоянные эксперименты. В этот раз Кроули был особенно активен, и это не могло не радовать.</p><p>Азирафаэль думал, что кончит лишь от движения внутри, но Кроули предложил ему коснуться себя, приласкать немного, и ангел повёлся: остро пробежался пальцами вверх-вниз, ощутил, как он натянут там, где в него входил член демона, вновь двинул пальцами, но уже быстрее, когда тёплая волна возбуждения и удовольствия почти накрыла с головой. Такое не было описано ни в одной книге. Кроули тихо хохотнул, вбиваясь совсем хаотично, и ангел кончил, протяжно застонав в красные пухлые губы. Демон не надел резинку, — было не до этого — поэтому предусмотрительно вышел, хоть в этом и не было нужды, протянул ангела вниз и ткнулся головкой между сжатых губ, потерся, кончая на лицо.</p><p>— Красивый, — протянул Кроули. — Какой же красивый.</p><p>Азирафаэль был более чем доволен. Он облизнулся, ловя языком крупные капли. Кроули захлопал ресницами и схватил его за грудь, несильно смял, любуясь.</p><p>— Не думал, что ты решишься, — сказал Кроули и вовсе снял с него неглиже, погладил напряжённый живот.</p><p>Ангел так долго подбирал бельё, которое оказалось смятым и испачканным, что действительно было проще встретить Кроули вовсе без одежды, но тогда бы его ничто не удержало, а умереть от яростного демонского возбуждения — так себе затея.</p><p>— В следующий раз меняемся, — решил ангел. Кроули тихо рассмеялся.</p><p>— А зачем меняться, когда можно скомбинировать?</p><p>Ангел моргнул дважды, а перед ним уже был совершенно другой Кроули. У этого рыжего демона были небольшие груди и проколотые соски, а длинные огненные волосы так и хотелось намотать на кулак.</p><p>Им предстояла долгая ночь. Или ночи.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>